I Shouldn't Feel This Way About You
by anniesandersheart
Summary: Annie had grown up with the Teller Brothers. She lost her first love Thomas after he lost his battle with his heart defect when she was fifteen (and pregnant), she turned to the man that always made her feel safe, the older Teller brother, Jackson. Now five years later feelings are starting to take control and both Annie and Jax know they shouldn't feel this way about the other. AU
1. Chapter 1

**I SHOULDN'T FEEL THIS WAY ABOUT YOU**

 **First attempt at a fic. Let me know what you all think! Open to comments and some input for where you want to see the story go. I'll try and respond as much as I can but I'm doing this just for fun. Enjoy!**

Annie woke to tiny fingers poking at her face, as she opened her eyes she couldn't help the smile that spread across her face. Both of her boys were giggling in her king size bed waiting for their mother to wake up and start the day. "Mommy it's time for pancakes!" Her eldest son said with a clap of his hands. "Okay babies let's go get some pancakes" the twins bolted from the bed after happy squeals and headed to the kitchen. Annie hesitated a moment and looked at the photo on her nightstand. "I miss you Thomas." Annie sighed and through her legs onto the carpeted floor. She rose with a trench and made her way towards her five year old twins.

While Annie was rinsing the bowl in the large sink she heard the front door open. "Where are my favorite future bikers at!?" The voice bellowed. Annie couldn't help the smile that came to her lips when she watched her boys leap into the arms of their uncle. "How are you this morning gorgeous?" Jax asked with a smirk that made every women swoon. "I'm doing just fine Jackson, what brings you by this early on a Saturday? Figured you would still need time to recover." Annie then piled three large pancakes into a plate and say them at the table for Jax. "Why don't you two go get dressed for the day and we can all go do something fun.." Jax spoke to the twins and they both ran as fast as they could down the hall to their rooms.

When they were gone Jax turned to Annie with a soft expression "How you doin dealin with today?" Annie almost missed the sad expression that crossed over his eyes; knowing she must have a similar one in her own. "I'll be okay, it just hurts a little." She turned to the sink and started working on the dishes when she felt strong arms wrap around her "You know that I will always be here for you. I miss him too Annie" Jax's lips touched her ear as he spoke and for a moment she allowed herself to sink into him before shaking it off. Annie turned while still in his arms and placed her hands on each side of his face "I know you miss him. I just can't tell you how much it means to me that you take care of us the way you do." Jax tilted his head into her hands and closed his eyes for a few seconds. Loving the feeling of Annie's hands in his skin. He realized what he was doing and stepped back out of her embrace. "You're family, Thomas loved you and that means all of us will be here for you." He sat at the table and started eating his pancakes thinking about the feelings he had toward the beautiful young woman standing before him.

Aiden and Ryder came down the hall both sporting dark washed jeans, plain white shirts, and white sneakers. They looked like spitting images of Jackson Teller. In fact, if people didn't know Annie or her history they automatically thought the four of them were a perfect little family.

As they piled into Jax's truck and got the boys set in their boosters thy started the drive to the new park. "Uncle Jax will you go on the swings with me?" Ryder asked with a smile. Jax looked in the rear view mirror and smiled "Of course I will little man!" Annie smiled and looked absent mindedly out the window.

Her mind drifted off to five years prior when she was just a fifteen year old girl that was in love with Thomas Teller. She had known the Teller brothers all her life, Jax was seven years older than her and Thomas and always looked out for them. Whenever she was hurt or sow one was bothering her it seemed that Jackson was always there to rescue her. Thomas wanted to follow in Jax's footsteps and prospect for the Sons when he graduated. Annie loved the club, and wanted Thomas to be happy because he made her happier than anything in this world. He was her first everything: first friend, first kiss, and first love. When Thomas died after battling with his heart defect for a year she was lost. A couple months later she realized that she was pregnant.

The only thing she had left of what Thomas and her once had was sitting in the back seat laughing and smiling while pointing to things outside. It broke her heart at times that they would never know their father and get the chance to love him the way she did. But when she looked at the man sitting next her and the hand he had on her thigh while his other gripped he strafing wheel.. She knew that her and her boys would be okay.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 **Okay guys so this chapter is going to be longer and im going to try and clear some things up with the past history as well as explain the present. This is an au to an extent however both Wendy and Tara will have rolls in this story. Jax and Annie have a lot of history and a lot of baggage to sort through before they can live happily ever after. So get ready for a long wild ride!**

Chapter 2

As the day continued and the sun kept moving toward the west Annie couldn't help the sense of calmness that took over her body while she watched her boys and Jax interact. Once again her mind drifted away from her…

Annie POV

When she found out she was pregnant at fifteen, the first person she told was Jax. He had been heartbroken ever since Tara Knowels left town four years prior and then losing his brother so soon after her departure and his fathers death sent him into a downward spiral. He was drinking until he felt numb and once he woke the next morning next to a sweetbutt he would start the process over again.

Annie was nervous when she walked onto the Teller-Morrow lot and entered the club house. She had been there hundreds of times but this was the first time since Thomas died that she came here. Annie needed Jax. More than she needed anyone else, even after Thomas died she wanted to cling to Jax for dear life but he wanted to be alone. So now two months later after barely any contact with the man that had always protected her, she was going to him. As she looked around the main room she saw the guys spread out with women in various states of undress, she bit her lower lip and headed down the hall. She knew where his room was… when Thomas was still fighting for his life Annie had spent most nights tucked into the arms of Jax. She would lay with him and most nights she would just let the sound of his heart hypnotize her to sleep. She missed that. She missed him. With a nod of her head she mentally told herself "This is Jackson. The guy who you grew up with and the person who always made you feel safe. Why are you so nervous!?" She walked quickly down the hall and knocked strongly on the door. She knew that she could open it but wasn't prepared to see what was on the other side. When she heard no movement she knocked again, louder this time. "Get away from my fucking door!"

Jax POV

Jackson Teller was not happy when he woke up to a banging on his door. The first two knocks he decided to ignore and just when he thought the person left another knock occurred and made his head pound. He through his arm over his face and yelled at the asshole on the other side. His eyes snapped open and he sat straight up in his bed; not caring that he woke the nameless sweetbutt next to him when he heard a soft voice come from the other side. "Jackson… it's me… I really need you."

It was a voice that Jackson had missed for the past two months. The voice of the only girl he would do anything in this world for. Jackson turned his head to sweetbutt and told her to get out. She huffed and reluctantly gathered her things while he through on pants and a hoodie with a black SAMCRO cap turned backwards on his head. He didn't bother to wait for the chick in his room and opened the door to find Annie Sanders looking at him with her golden doe eyes. "Hey darlin, what's up?" Jax put a hand on her lower back and led her away from his door. For some reason he didn't want Annie to see the girl leaving his dorm. "I really need to talk to you." She said while tucking a piece of her midnight colored hair behind her ear. "Let's ride." Jax said while leading her to his bike.

Jackson waited for Annie to get her helmet on and felt his heart pick up a beat when she wrapped her arms around him. "You good to go?" "Yeah." And with that Jax flew out of the gates and headed for their spot. As they pulled off onto the dirt road Annie loosened her grip and felt at peace when she saw where they were. Jackson had brought her here when he first got his bike after he found her crying in her driveway about the kids at school making fun of her. This was their spot and she was relieved that he knew her so well. The bike came to a spot and Annie swung her leg off and took off the helmet. She walked over to the enormous Redwood and sat against the trunk. Jax joined her and the two were in a comfortable silence. "What's going on in that pretty little head?" Jax spoke. The sound startled Annie a little because she was lost in her own little world. "I'm pregnant."

Silence consumed them again and Jackson couldn't believe what he had just heard. "What?" "I went to the doctors.. they said that I'm thirteen weeks along with twins. Jackson I'm scared! I'm fifteen and pregnant.. and Thomas is dead! What do I do?" Jackson saw the tears streaming down her perfect porcelain face and instinctually he grabbed her head between his large hands and forced her to make eye contact with him "I'm with you in this…everything will be okay. I promise that you will never be alone in this." He held her in his arms until all of her fear washed away. "I promise you Annie, you will always have me."

Back to present

Aiden and Ryder started playing with other children at the playground and so Annie sat on the bench watching as Jax swaggered over to her. "I gotta quit smokin, those two are gonna kill me." Jax said with a smirk. "Maybe they'll be president before you ever get the chance too" Annie smirked right back. "That hurts babe, that really hurts." He placed his hands over his heart for extra effect. Jax leaned back and spread his arms across the top of the bench and looked at his nephews and then at their mother and back to them. "Cant believe how fast time goes by… Jesus, them two are gonna be five soon." Annie laughed for the first time that day "You're telling me! I don't know what I'm gonna do... my babies aren't babies anymore!" They both chuckled. "You think im ready to be a dad?" Jax asked her after a moment. Annie thought about it for a second and grabbed a hold of his hand. "You are going to be an amazing dad. I know you and I have had our fair share of bullshit but… You have been there my boys since the day they were born. You're the only father they know and trust me, your son will know it too."

Jax though about what she said and he knew most of it was true. But he also knew that he had fucked up on more than one occasion and that he had treated Annie horribly when he was angry at things out of her control. He would get so worked up that he would leave for weeks at a time and bury himself in anything he could. That's how he got into this mess with Wendy. He and Annie had a fight, he went to Reno, drank himself stupid and found something to take his mind off of the bullshit. Next thing he knew he was married and bringing the ex-stripper back to Charming. His marriage had put a strain on his relationship with Annie, she kept her distance from him and only really spoke to him at family dinners or if it was something directly affecting the boys. Now that he and Wendy were getting a divorce, Jax knew that he had to rebuild his relationship with Annie.

"I could have done better though. I could have been better to you, I've done and said some horrible shit to you Annie and I know I don't deserve you but I'm really happy that you even still speak to me." Annie took a deep breath before speaking to him again "Jax… you took on a responsibility of helping me with two babies and making sure that they had a male figure in their life. I never expected you to be perfect. I'm thankful for everything that you've done for them. Please don't beat yourself up over petty shit from the past. We have to move forward… We're about to have a new baby around here! Everything's gonna be okay. It's my turn to be there for you."

A couple hours later the boys were ready to head out. Jackson carried Aiden while Annie carried Ryder over to the truck. Jax's phone rang just as he sat in the drivers seat. "Yeah…Hey ma.. Yeah we are… Yes she is… yes they are… I will tell her… Okay…okay…okay…love you too." He closed the phone and put the truck in drive. "Gemma wanted to make sure we were still going to dinner and wanted me to tell you that if you forget your phone again she will shove her boot up your ass regardless of what day it is." Annie shook her head and couldn't help but chuckle. "That woman drives me crazy." Both of them smiled as they started to head over to Gemma's for family dinner. It was in honor of Thomas and Gemma always made his favorite foods. Though no one really spoke about the occasion, it was a family affair that always made Annie happy on such a dark day.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 **Small time jump closer to Aiden and Ryders birthday. I wanted to get some good drama going to pick up the pace of the story. There will be flashbacks throughout the entire story to show how the relationship with Annie and Jax has evolved over the years. May not be every chapter though. I also change some of the plots from the original show in order to fit better with my story. Also, will include some OCs in order to work with Annie's backstory and such. Enjoy!**

Chapter 3

Annie and Gemma finished at the party store and loaded up the decorations into Annie's SUV. The boys wanted a superhero themed party and so, that is exactly what they got. Annie and Gemma laughed as they shoved everything into the trunk and slammed the door. "Let's grab lunch before I have to head down to the school." Annie said as she got into the drivers seat and started the car. "Sounds good to me baby girl, I'm starving." The two of them decided on Mexican food and sat on the outside patio on Main Street. "How's everything going down at the school? I haven't talked to your mom in almost a day so I haven't heard." Annie shook her head, even after all these years her mother and Gemma still couldn't go more than 24 hours without gossiping to one another. "The school is going extremely well. I have a full three classes running this term so right now I'm just swamped with paperwork and shit but it's exciting." Gemma nodded her head "I'm really proud of you sweetheart, not many people could have managed everything that you did and still become successful. You're a strong young woman Annie." Annie shook her head "I didn't do alone Gemme, hell you helped me so much with the boys while I was in school if it wasn't for you.." Gemma cut her off " No baby. I did what grandmothers are supposed to do. You busted your ass and still managed to be a kick ass mom. Don't ever sell yourself short." Annie sent her a tiny smile.

The two women engaged in conversation and the waiter brought over their food. "Mmmmmmmm" Annie moaned when she bit into her meal, it was her absolute favorite. Gemma chuckled and snarkly asked "You getting any on the regular baby?" Annie choked on her food and took a sip of her water "What!?" "I asked if you were getting laid on the regular because I thought you were about to climax ritght here." Annie licked her lip and ran her fingers through her hair. "If you must know Gemma, the answer is no I am not getting laid on the regular. Having two kids and running a business doesn't exactly put guys in the mood." Gemma raised her eyebrow at the 20 year old across from her. Gemma wasn't sure if Annie really did believe that men in this town didn't practically drool when she walked by or if the girl was just putting up a front. When she saw the girl raise both eyebrows back at her Gemma realized that Annie was completely unaware of the affect she had on the male and sometimes female species.

They continued mindless chatter until Annie had to head back to the school to finish paperwork. Gemma told Annie that she would be by tomorrow morning to help her set up the decorations and drove off back to her own office at the garage.

Annie finished her work a couple hours later just in time for her sons to be getting out of their pre-k classroom for the day. All of the children started telling her about their day and she spoke to the parents as they picked up their little ones. Afterward she placed the boys in their booster seats and headed home for their Friday night ritual of pizza, pajamas, and Harry Potter. Even though her boys were young she had read them the entire series a few times and had started showing them the films. They loved them just as much as she did and she was thrilled.

When they arrived home the boys ran to their rooms to play for a while, and in the meantime Annie changed into a pair of soffie shorts and a white cami. She decided to throw some laundry in while she had the chance and put her own clothes away in her closet. She walked back into the hall and heard the boys still playing. She laughed at the imagination that they both had when they used their action figures or built with their Legos. Since the boys were keeping themselves busy she started to clean up the rest of the house, even though her house was never really messy, she liked everything to be nice and tidy. Just as she was finishing straightening out her throw pillows there was a knock at her door. She went to the door and peaked through the curtain to see Donna Winston standing with Ellie and Kenny. Annie had a huge smile on her face as she opened the door "Hi auntie Annie!" both of the eight year olds yelled. "Hello my favorite niece and nephew! The boys are playing in their room if you want to go back there. The two of them took off and Annie finally hugged Donna. "I hope you don't mind us dropping in, I was bored and just needed to get out for a little bit." Annie shut the door "Oh please! You never have to apologize or ask for permission to come here, you know I love you!"

The two women sat up late talking after putting all four kids to sleep in the boys rooms. "What's really going on with you?" Annie asked while running her hand through her long hair. Donne shifted on the couch and turned her body to face Annie. "I don't know. I mean… Opie was gone for years and then he came back and..and now.. I'm just scared that he's gonna go away again. What if I can't handle it.. I don't even know what's going on with the club." Annie scooted closer to Donna "D, you can't think that way all the time… I know that you're afraid but this is Opie's life. You knew that when you got with him in highschool. Enjoy every moment you have with him and deal with the bullshit as it comes. I know you say you don't wanna know anything but maybe letting him tell you stuff about the club and what's going on will ease the tension a little bit. Just let him know that you're here for him and hope that he doesn't go back inside. Those guys may act all tough but at the end of the day they just want to be able to let their guard down and tell their old lady whats going through their minds. They need help navigating the waters."

Donna allowed what Annie said to soak in. "Does Jax tell you everything?" Annie shook her head and bit her lip. "Jax tells me stuff… but I don't think its everything everything ya know? Maybe it is… Sometimes I can just see it in his eyes that he needs to get it off his chest so I poke and poke and poke until he crumbles and tells me. But… I'm not his old lady… so it's different with Jax and I." Annie sighed. Donna shook her head "You and Jax have always had a weird connection, he probably doesn't have to say anything and you are already able to tell what he's thinking. It's been that way since I've known you." Donna snuggled into the pillows on the couch and returned to watching the television. Annie started thinking about what Donna said but quickly shook those thoughts out of her mind.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Gemma pulled into Annie's driveway and saw her best friend since childhoods car parked as well. She made her way inside to see Annie and Hazel frosting cupcakes in the kitchen. "Well something smells delicious in here." Hazel looked up from her piping bag and smiled at her long time friend. "Of course it does! My recipe kicks your recipes ass!" Gemma let out a "HA!" and took a bite of the frosting that Annie had just made. "What do you need me to do baby girl? I wanna get this done before my grand babies get here." Annie looked around quickly gathering her thoughts. "Can you start the streamers? I already did the backyard." Gemma nodded and took another bite of the frosting before making her way into the living room. The decorations were done quickly and the three women were in conversation when the front door busted open and the entire SAMCRO charter started pouring into the house followed by about 25 children from the twins' school.

Annie was confused at first but she knew the guys had probably been out front and parents were just dropping off. People in the town didn't mind the bikers as long as Annie was around. Annie was Charming's Sweetheart. Everyone loved her to bits and people always smiled when they saw her coming. However, if people saw the guys around town and Annie wasn't around… they usually crossed the street. It didn't make any sense to her but it was just the way it was.

Aiden and Ryder ran straight toward their mother and Annie picked both of them up and placed each of them on a hip. Annie wasn't very big. She stood at 5'4 and wore a size 4. She knew her days of being able to hold both of babies like this were numbered so she did as often as she could. After they both planted big kissed onto her cheeks and lips they squirmed out of her arms. Annie looked down at her appearance and knew she needed to get ready. She couldn't believe she had talked to her mother and Gemma as long as she had.

Annie quickly made her way through her bedroom and into her bathroom and pulled her hair through the curling iron and put on a dab of makeup. She then walked into her bedroom to decide what to wear. The theme of the part was superhero and she had a cute racer back tank top with the bat man logo on it. She put on a black bandeau underneath and paired it with a light wash skinny jean and cute black pumps. She fixed her hair with her fingers one last time and after only about ten minutes of getting ready, went to join the party.

Jax POV

Jax arrived late to the party for his nephews and as soon as he stepped through the door Gemma was ripping him an asshole. Halfway through his ass chewing Jax turned his head to the back door and saw Annie standing with Donna talking about something. She threw her head back and laughed, he couldn't help the smile that came across his face. "MA! Relax okay, I promise you there is a good reason why I'm late okay? I just cant tell you yet." Gemma was about to start again but Jaz quickly made his way through the crowd of people. He said hellos to a few of his brothers along the way and then put a finger to his lips to signal Donna not to acknowledge his presence. "I don't know where the hell he is but when I see him I cant even tell you what I'm goin to do to him…" He smirked and wrapped his arms around her waist from behind, bringing their bodies together and smirking into her hair "Is that a invitation darling?" Annie elbowed him in the gut and he laughed. "Finally! I was worried you got lost or something. Thank you for picking them up for me." She batted her lashed without even realizing. "I'm all about the service darlin."

After all of the presents were open Annie asked for Aiden and Ryder to follow her to the front yard while they and the crows followed her she told the boys that they need to thank Uncle Jax for the gift she got them. The boys opened the front door and found two child sized black dirt bikes and helmets waiting for them. They both ran to Jax and he picked them up effortlessly and the two boys thanked him over and over again.

After the party all of the kids were picked up by their parents and Annie made sure to thank all of them for the gifts and for letting the kids come. The guys had all left to go and have a party of their own at the clubhouse and Annie sent her mom and Gemma home, assuring them she would finish the clean up herself. She looked at the clock and it was already half past nine. Aiden and Ryder had fallen asleep about twenty minutes ago. She heard someone come out into the backyard and turned to see Jax standing before her. "Hey! I didn't even know you were still here." Annie said with a smile. Jax couldn't get over how gorgeous she was. Her hair was still falling effortlessly down her back, she still wore the same outfit as earlier but she was now barefoot and he didn't know how but she looked even better than she did earlier. "I came back to help." He saw her smile again and knew he had made the right choice.

Fifteen minutes earlier he had been at the clubhouse with a brunette sweetbutt in his lap whispering that she could make all his fantasies come true. Jax took a really good look at the girl and realized that his brain was comparing her to Annie. He knew her hair wasn't as soft, she didn't smell like vanilla and cookies like Annie, her eyes didn't hold that same warm color that Annie's held, he knew this girl wasn't right. So he told her he had to do something and that he'd be back later and came back here. He picked up a garbage bag and started throwing away the trash. "You're the best you know that?" Annie turned and started picking up as well.

The two of them finished about thirty minutes later and were currently in the kitchen. The radio was on low and he watched as Annie unconsciously moved her hips to the music. She fluttered around the kitchen effortlessly putting away all of the dishes that were used. When she stopped she jumped onto the island in the middle of the kitchen and sat indian style while just looking at him. "Thanks for coming back." She said with a shy smile. Jax pushed himself off the wall and moved a little closer, he stood with his back against the counter and his arms crossed over his chest. Jax didn't know what was happening at the moment but all he could do was allow his eyes to roam over every inch of skin that was exposed on her… maybe he should have let the sweetbutt get him off before coming back here. Annie licked her lips without even noticing and looked up at him with her golden honey eyes "Jackson.." before she could even get another word out he had his hand tangled in her hair and his mouth was on hers. He felt her hesitate for half a second before she started moving her lips against his. His hands got tighter in her hair and he couldn't get enough. He ran his tongue over her lip asking for entrance and she quickly granted him access. The kiss was demanding and hungry and had so much emotion wound into it neither of them could stop. After a few moments Annie had untangled her legs and they now hung in front her off the edge of the island. Jax let go of her hair and put his hand on her hips and pulled her towards him. He knew that he was hard and knew that she could feel him pressing into her. Her hand had wrapped around his neck and tangled themselves in hair and she held him to her. Jax allowed his hands to roam over her body and he skimmed his fingers under her tank top seeking permission. When she broke the kiss and raised her arms above her head he wasted no time in pulling it over her head and throwing it onto the floor. He found her lips once more with his and traced the indent of her spine with his fingertips. When they both broke apart for air he locked eyes with Annie. Her eyes were wide and doe like and innocent. She started to shake her head slowly…"I shouldn't feel this way about you."

Jackson jerked awake in his bed covered in sweat and breathing heavy. He looked at the sweetbutt lying next to him and realized he didn't go back to Annie's house. He layed back down in his bed and told the girl to crash somewhere else. He stared at the ceiling while his mind traveled a thousand miles a minute until the sun came up. He knew the club was set for a few days until they picked up the next shipment of guns, so he decided that he needed to go away for a while and clear his head. So he packed a saddle bag and decided that a couple nights visiting Uncle Jury were needed.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for the support everyone! I just wanted to drabble a little bit… I just wanted to say that this idea for a story came to me randomly and I decided to try and base it in SOA sooo its still a little tricky to get everything flowing. I love to write and so that's why I decided to do this. Writing relaxes me so I try and write whenever I get free time. I'll update as much as I can. Let me know if you have any ideas or certain situations from the series you want me to include. Again though… THIS IS COMPLETE AU so some stuff will be made up etc etc etc. Anyway.. Hope you like the chapter!**

Annie woke to the sound of her alarm going off the following Monday morning. She had spent the remainder of the weekend cooped up in the house with her boys since it had rained the entire time. She stretched her body and reached for her phone; it had been two days since she had head from Jax. Not that he owed her an explanation but it was definitely out of the ordinary for him to miss weekend breakfasts. Annie couldn't dwell on Jax any longer when she heard the pitter patter of little feet running toward her door. Aiden and Ryder jumped into her bed for morning cuddles and the three of them started talking about what the plans were for the day. After the boys finished breakfast and Annie poured a large thermos of coffee the three of them were out the door. The sun was shining in Charming California and Annie was thrilled.

By the end of the day Monday Annie still hadn't heard a word from Jackson and was starting to get a little worried. She decided to stop by Gemma's and see if she knew what was going on since he hadn't returned a single one of her calls. As soon as the car stopped in the driveway both boys beelined it for their grandmothers front door. Annie went up the walkway and went into the house. Clay was already sitting on the couch ready to watch The Cat in the Hat (Annie knew the big bad SAMCRO pres secretly loved the movie and used his grandsons as an excuse). Annie continued into the kitchen where she knew the matriarch would be and started helping her with the floral arrangements she was working on. "Have you heard from JAx?" Annie asked with a slight worry to her voice. "Yeah.. He went up to see Jury for a while." Annie knew what that meant. Jax was in Reno partying away doing God knows what with God knows who, but she wasn't sure why. Ever since Jax and Wendy filed for divorce he had kept his head on straight and kept his ass in Charming. "You okay baby girl? You looked like you were miles away from me." Annie looked at Gemma and gave her what she hoped was a convincing smile "Of course I am, I just worry about him..ya know?" "I know you do sweetie, but he can take care of himself. Trust me.. I still worry about him all day every day and we both know I would kick his ass if I though he needed it. He probably just needed a new stable of pussy for a while." Annie couldn't help but feel her heart clench at that thought.. NO. Jax was not her worry or concern and he could do whatever he wanted.

Annie and the boys stayed at Gemma and Clay's until the movie was over and both boys had fallen asleep. After getting her kids to bed Annie decided to go out back and sit under the stars. She set down a blanket and laid on her back staring at the sky.. she closed her eyes and was instantly invaded with a memory she wished never had happened…

Annie let out a sigh of relief when her mom and Gemma said they would take the boys for the day and the night and she could pick them up in the morning. Annie had never spent a night away from them but she was looking forward to this.. Mason Andrews was a very sweet guy that Annie had known from living in the small town. His father worked at the post office and his mother owned a hair salon in town. He came from a large family and was always very nice to Annie whenever she saw two had hung out together as friends over the years. He was tall with broad shoulders and dark hair, he had a wonderful smile and beautiful green eyes. Annie had ran into him earlier in the week and he asked her if she wanted to go on a date to the carnival a couple towns over. At first Annie was going to say no but then decided that she could really use a night out. She was a nineteen year old mother who busted her butt day in and day out.. She definitely deserved this.

Annie decided to curl her hair in loose waves with a small amount of makeup. She chose a pair of dark skinny jeans that fit like a glove and a black cami that showed off the tiniest bit of cleavage. She wore plain black flip flops and added a few pieces of jewelry, she looked in the mirror and was actually impressed with herself. She heard a knock on the door and opened it to see Mason standing there in simple blue jeans and a white t shirt that hugged his masculine frame quite nicely. He revealed a bouquet of white roses and Annie smiled. "Wow. You uh… you look beautiful." Annie blushed "You don't look to bad yourself." "You wanna get outta here?" Annie grabbed her small leather jacket and they were off.

They pulled up to Annie's place around midnight and Annie had a nirvana feeling. She had so much fun with Mason and realized that she really liked him. He opened her car side door and walked her up to her front door. "I had a really nice time with you, I really needed this… so thank you." Mason smiled a tiny smile at her. "I hope that means we can do this again.." Just as Annie was about to press her lips to his her front door was ripped open and a very pissed off biker stood in the doorway. "What the hell are you doing here!?" Annie hissed at Jax. He ignored her and snarled at Mason "She's off limits Andrews.. stay the fuck away." He grabbed a hold of Annie's arm and dragged her into the house, slamming the door shut so loud it made Annie jump. Once she gathered her bearings she looked at the blonde man standing in front of her. "Who do you think you are!? You cant just barge in here and scare away my date like that!" Jax stalked toward her and towered over her small frame "I can and I did. What they hell were you thinking anyway? Going out with him of all people!? All of his brothers are cops he was probably using you." "No he wasn't.. he never asked me a single question about you or the club! He like ME! Why do you have to ruin everything for me?" Annie screamed at him. Jax stepped closer and she stepped back until her back hit the wall; Jax placed both hands next to her head and trapped her. "Ruin everything for you..? If you wanted to be a slut in this town all you had to do was say so darlin.."

Annie could smell the liquor on his breath and knew he was saying these things because he was drunk and angry, but at the moment she didn't care. Annie pushed him away from her and he stumbled a bit and then she slapped him right across his face. "Get. Out. Of. My. House." Jax ran his hands through his hair and down his face "Annie… I didn't mean that.." "I SAID GET OUT! I don't want to see you. Don't come back here Jackson I don't need you nor do I want you here." Jackson walked out of the front door and Annie sunk to the floor with her knees brought up to her chest and sobbed herself to sleep right in her entryway.

Annie shook her head to clear her mind out of the past. That was the last time she saw Jax before he came back to Charming weeks later with a wife in tow. Annie knew something had to have happened in order to make him run.. She just didn't know what it could be. As she continued to look at the stars.. her mind filled with wonder as to what the man who plagued her thoughts was doing at that exact moment…


	6. Chapter 6

**I would love some feedback from you guys on what I have so far.. like I said its my first fic so I don't know much about writing them. Im open to any comments and would even like some constructive criticism if you feel that way. Any way... ENJOY**

Chapter 6

Meanwhile... In Reno

Jackson tangled his fingers through the girl's hair as she swirled her tongue around his dick and gripped it tighter when the other girl pushed her chest against his bare back and nibbled on his neck. His dick was so hard and he needed to find some sort of release for his energy quick. He grabbed the girl that as behind him and swiftly pulled her around so she was straddling his waist. He laid back on the bed and moved her so her hips were directly over his face and he ran his tongue over her slit. She moaned and threaded her fingers into his hair. Jax continued to tease her clit until she was on the edge and then he would pull back. The girl that was kneeling before him slithered her way up his body and wrapped a condom around his member before sinking herself onto him. She moaned as he filled her and started moving up and down. Jax was doing his best to empty his mind of thoughts that revolved around Annie and tried to focus on the two women he was currently fucking.

The girl that he was eating out eventually came with a shutter "oh fuck baby that was so good" she spoke in a childlike voice and rose off of his face as he sat up to pull the girl riding him a little closer. He wrapped one arm around her waist and the other behind her head and buried his face in her neck. "Oh god Jax…" "you like that?" her response was a whimper and he felt her walls close around him. He pulled out and forced the girls who had previously been straddling his face onto her all fours and entered her from behind, Jax closed his eyes and pumped into her as fast as he could. He opened his eyes when he heard a moan and saw that the girl he was fucking was currently in between the thighs of her friend. "Fuuuuck" Jax roared and closed his eyes even tighter as he continued his assault on this girls pussy. He felt her shatter around him and his mind was finally empty until he opened his eyes again to see the face of the girl he was trying to escape from. He could help that her name fell from his lips as he reached his peak.

He fell onto his back and tried to catch his breath.. both girls curled into his sides and he knew it wasn't right. The hair wasn't the right color, the body wash didn't smell like vanilla, the curve of their hip wasn't the same, and the way they fit into him wasn't right. "I need to go home." Jax spoke out loud. Even though it was the middle of the night Jax knew he had to get back to Charming and deal with his shit, he had two little boys that depended on him and a young woman who he needed. Jax packed his things and headed to his bike.. he knew he could be there by morning.

He passed the "Welcome to Charming" sign and headed straight to the club house for a shower. When he got there it was too early for most of his brothers to be awake but he saw Opie sitting on the picnic table outside the doors. Jax parked his bike and started walking toward the man that knew him better than anyone. "Couldn't get her out of your head this time either could you?" Jax waited a second before answering.. contemplating whether to play the " I don't know what you're talking about" card or not. But he knew Op would see through it so he shrugged his shoulders an d sighed "I shouldn't feel this way about her…" He hung his head and stared at the ground. He heard Opie puff on his cigarette one last time and stomp it out with his boot. Opie rose from his seat and gripped his shoulder. Jax looked up into his eyes "Says who?" Opie asked and started toward his bike. Jax stood there for a moment and listened as the Harley disappeared towards Opie's home.

After showering and catching up on sleep Jax realized that Annie would be bringing the boys home right about now so he decided to make his way over. He pulled up next to her white SUV and parked his bike, as he was pulling off his riding gloves he saw the front door sawing open and two boys running toward hum. "Uncle Jax! Uncle Jax! We missed you." Ryder said while clinging to Jax's neck. "You did huh?" "YEEES" Aiden said with a firm nod of his head. Jax couldn't help but smile and started walking toward the cozy little white house. As he entered the home Jax couldn't help but smell the air and was relieved that he was able to come back to this. He put the boys down "go in your rooms I gotta talk to mommy real quick" they both took off but Aiden stopped and turned back to Jax "Mommy missed you, she was sad you didn't call her back" as he ran back to his room Jax couldn't help but feel like an asshole.

He made his way to the kitchen and found Annie sitting on the counter next to the sink with her arms crossed across her chest and her eyes boring into his own. "Im sorry Annie.." Jax didn't finish what he was saying because he felt her arms wrap around his middle and her head press into his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and rested his chin on top of her head. "I missed you." A moment later she pushed him away and he saw anger in her eyes "You couldn't have picked up the phone just once to let me know you were okay?" "I know and I really am sorry... I just.. I just had to get away from..i had to get away from you for a while." Jax didn't realize what he said while the words spilled out of his mouth. Annie stumbled back a little bit from his response. "Why did you have to get away from me?" Her eyes were large and they had a glint in them that looked as if they were about to fill with tears. "Annie I need to talk to you about something.." "What is it?" Just as he was about to answer his pre pay went off and Gemma spoke frantically on the other end of the line.


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay so I know you probably hate me with the cliffhangers but I guess I'm just evil like that.. Any way I just wat to explain a few things before we continue.. I said before that Wendy and Tara would be involved but this is a total Jax/OC. I wasn't a huge fan of the relationship between Tara and Jax on the show because I felt like in 10 years Tara deserved to be happy rather than with a psycho.. So she will be present and important in the story just not in the way you may think.. Wendy will be different too because Annie is supposed to be the light in the dark world of SAMCRO and she is supposed to be good so you'll see that come out as well. As far as a face claim for Annie I imagine her as looking like Michelle Keegan but that's just me! sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes. On with the story!**

 **Chapter 7**

Annie saw the expression on Jax's face and her gut told her that something was terribly wrong. "I'll be there as fast as I can." He turned towards her and started frantically looking around her kitchen "I uh…I need to go to.. um.. I need to go St. Thomas. Wendy OD'd and Abel's coming early." He started to gather his things quickly. Annie walked over to him and put both of her hands on his face and forced him to make eye contact with her "breathe Jackson… okay everything is going to be alright. Give me a minute to get the boys ready and we can all go together okay?" Jax just nodded his head and leaned against the wall in the entryway. It seemed like an eternity before he saw Aiden and Ryder coming down the hall carrying several pictures and a teddy bear "We made Able presents" Ryder spoke while showing Jax the pile of pictures. "He's gonna love them little man." Annie came down the hall as well and the four of them were off to St. Thomas.

Annie pulled in just behind Jax who parked his bike next to the entrance. The boys jumped out of the car and Annie held their hands while they walked into the emergency room. "I'm looking for my ex who just OD'd" Jax spoke gruffly to the nurse behind the desk. Annie placed her hand on his arm and gave him a look "We're looking for Wendy Case. She was brought in not too long ago she was pregnant." The nurse typed into her computer and turned toward them "Annie she's on the third floor they are currently performing surgery." "Thanks Claire." Annie and her guys made their way to the elevator. Once the doors were open Jax picked up Aiden and carried him close to his chest while Annie held Ryder. As they continued down the hall Annie felt his large calloused hand grab a hold onto hers and she squeezed his hand in reassurance.

Gemma couldn't help the smirk that came across her face when she saw the site in front of her. Jackson and Annie hand in hand with a boy in each of their arms… They looked like the perfect little family. She saw her grandsons squirm out of the adults hold and ran toward the Sons that were at the hospital. "Ma what happened?" Jax asked quietly while still holding Annies hand. "I went by to check on her… saw her on the floor..called 911" She took something out of her pocket. It was a small bag that Annie knew was used to hold drugs. "This was next to her." Jax took it from her and his nostrils flaired. Chibs and Bobby came over to them "Hey lass, hey brother.." Chibs spoke and both men leaned in to give Annie a kiss on the cheek. Jax held up the bag to them and Chibs took it and looked at the packaging "Hairy Dog..m looks like de Nords are sellin gain." Bobby shook his head "Looks like we need to pay them a visit." Jax nodded his head and walked toward his brothers that were waiting in the sitting area. Happy had both Ryder and Aiden on his lap. "Uncle Happy this is a picture of you!" Ryder exclaimed happily. "That is sick little man." The Killer rasped out. Ryder turned his attention to Jax "Where's Abel?" Just as Jax was about to answer a doctor came out asking for the family of Wendy.

Annie saw her walking down the hall and knew who she was. Tara Knowels was back in small town Charming. "Family of Wendy Case and baby Teller." Jax walked toward Annie and grasped her hand before turning to face the doctor. His eyes widened in surprise at seeing his first love back here in front of him. "Tara.. What the hell happened?" "Wendy was full of track marks and she OD'd, we had to perform an emergency c section in order to save both of their lives. Abel was born at 28 weeks and he has a tear in his stomach from the drugs and he was born with a congenital heart defect.." "The family flaw" Gemma spoke sadly. "Yes… we are going to go in and try to repair his stomach once he is stable. If that goes well we will try and fix the hear." Jax swallowed the bile that had risen in his throat. "What are the chances?" Tara hung her head and gathered her thoughts before rising to meet the eyes of the people standing before her. She couldn't help the tiny smile she felt when she saw Jax's hand holding Annie's in a vice grip. Tara knew how he felt about the young woman and was happy that he had her here with him. "The doctor says 20% and I'm afraid that's being optimistic."

Annie felt her stop. Abel… little baby Abel was already fighting for his life. Annie felt Jax tighten his grip on her hand and then release it as he clenched his hands into fists. She saw him start to pace like a caged animal and knew that he was going to explode. "If you want we can discuss a plan in my office…" "No. I got something to take care of, whatever you need… talk to Annie." Jax turned and started walking toward the staircase. Annie turned her head and saw her boys watching the scene intently as well as the other Sons that were here. Clay stood and gathered both of his grandsons in his arms and the started giggling. She watched Tara tuck the folder under her arm and saw Gemma run her hand through her hair from the stress. As the seconds passed… Annie turned back to watch Jax continue toward the stairs. "Jackson!" Annie screamed while making her way toward him. "Jackson… Jackson stop!" She yelled while reaching for his arm and spinning him around to face her. He turned toward her with a dark expression. This wasn't her Jax. This was the Reaper. On his way to collect on a debt. He didn't speak a word. "You cant just leave him. He needs you right now. Your son is fighting for his life and you want to run away? Let someone else handle Darby. Please." Annie pleaded with her eyes.

Jax took a deep breath and cupped her face in his hands. He placed a kiss on her forehead "I gotta do this Annie… I promise that I'll be back but… I gotta do this now." He kissed her forehead once more and she closed he eyes, knowing that it was no use to fight him on this. He turned away from her and headed through the door that lead to the exit staircase. Annie made her way back to the group of bikers who tried to act that they weren't eavesdropping on the entire exchange. "Well... Someone go with him!" Annie yelled at the group of men while throwing her arms up in the air. Chibs and Bobby both stumbled over their feet and made their way past the angry little woman.

It had been a long day but Aiden and Ryder were content with playing on the ground with their action figures. The guys had to go deal with business so it was just Annie, the boys, Gemma and Kip left at the hospital. Annie was worried about Abel and she was worried about Jax. Her mind was in overdrive when she heard Gemma speak. "You keep this family together baby girl." Annie looked at her with a confused expression. "Please Gemma, everyone knows you're the queen that keeps the kingdom running." Gemma chuckled. "No baby, you don't see it but… those guys…they all respect you... They know that you would do anything for them and that's why they would do anything for you. They see the way you are grooming your boys to be men and they see a light in you. You're the good, the constant, that they all count on. That's what's gonna make you a great Queen." Annie looked at her babies and had a small smile on her face. "I don't think I'll be Queen Gem… Im not even an old lady." Gemma put her hand on Annie's cheek "You're so much more than that." Gemma patted her cheek and stood up from the uncomfortable hospital chair. "Im gonna take my grandbabies to get some food. Do you want anything? Your mom said she would come take the boys tonight if you want." Annie shook her head "No I'm alright. I can't eat anything. Do you mind running by my place and getting their overnight bags? The bags are packed in their closets." Gemma gathered her purse "of course I don't mind baby. Call me as soon as you hear something. I think I'm gonna run by and clean up that house tonight." Annie kissed her cheek and thanked her for everything. Then she got her boys and covered them with kisses while they giggled. "I loooooove you guys so much! Be good for Grandma and Gran tonight okay?" Ryder cupped her face and tilted his head "We are always good mommy." "Yeah mommy, we are always good. You be good tonight." Aiden said with a point of his finger. Annie laughed and gave them one more hug before they left with Gemma.

Tara came back down the hall and sat next to Annie in the waiting area. "How is he?" "He's stable. We went in and fixed the tear in his stomach. If he does well tonight we will go in tomorrow to repair the heart." Tara had a soft smile on her face and gently rubbed Annie's back. "Thank you Tara." Tara shook her head and told her that it wasn't necessary to thank her. "Would you like to see him?" Annie felt her body jolt with excitement. "Yes." The two women made their way through the halls of the hospital and came to a stop at a large private room where Abel was being kept inside of an incubator. Annie looked at the room across the hall of the pediatric floor. She ran her fingers across the numbers of the door and closed her eyes while her heart clenched. The irony of the world was a real bitch. Abel was across the hall from the room where Thomas Teller died over five years ago. Annie shook the memories away and faced the door to Abel's room. "Abel is not going to die." She told herself. Tara wasn't aware of the history of the room and held a confused expression on her face. Annie bit her lip and looked toward the ground "Thomas" and pointed to the room. Tara nodded her head in understanding. Annie rubbed her hands together and gave Tara a smile. With that, the two entered the room and Annie felt tears fill her eyes. She walked up to the incubator and placed her hand on the glass "Hi baby." A few stray tears fell from her eyes and Tara felt that she was intruding on something personal so she saw her way out of the room.

While walking to the nurses station she heard the elevator chime open and out stepped her first love… the one and only Jax Teller. He looked at Tara for answers and she told him exactly what she told Annie. Jax hugged Tara close to him and asked if she could bring him to see Abel. She nodded her head and they started off toward the room "I can't believe you came back to Charming…" Jax chuckled. "I know but… I wanted the home town feeling ya know?" Jax nodded his head and for the first time noticed that Tara's ring finger was decorated in two rings. "I see it's probably not Dr. Knowels anymore" He said pointing to the wedding band. Tara smiled and shook her head "It's Dr. Martin actually." The two continued walking further down the corridors before coming to a stop. "Ya know.. I'm happy you found what you were looking for Tara." Tara gave him a warm smile "I could say the same for you." She said while pointing through the window of Abel's room. Annie was standing over Abel with a look that could only pass between a mother and her child. Tara gave Jax a pat on the shoulder and left him alone outside the room. He stood there watching for a few more moments before gaining the courage to open the door himself.


	8. Chapter 8

**Just read it and tell me what you think… Please!?**

Chapter 8

Annie was taken out of her own little world when she heard the door of Abel's room open. She lifted her eyes to see who had made their way in and sent Jax a small smile. "Hey, come over here and meet Abel." She reached out her hand for him and he made his way further into the room, when he was close enough he laced his fingers with hers and followed her gaze toward the tiny baby boy in front of them. Jax felt his eyes water up with unshed tears, his son made it… he was a father. Jax didn't care that he had tears falling from his eyes as he smiled at Abel who was bundled up in a blue blanket with a matching cap, Annie had seen him at his best and his worst. He knew that when he was with her he was safe to be just Jax, he didn't have to be the tough biker that the world saw or the reaper that his brothers saw and it was relieving. The silence was comfortable between them and they both continued to watch the baby while each of their minds drifted off completely…

Annie's mind

"I can't do this! I really really really cant do it!" Annie cried as another contraction hit her. She was sweating and had tears in her eyes. "Jackson please..I cant. I wanna go home…I don't wanna this anymore." Hazel was about to say something to her daughter but before she could Jax grabbed ahold of her hand and made her look at him "You. Can. Do. This… I promise you that you can do this babe. Aiden and Ryder need you to get through this. Thomas needs you to do it… **I** need you to do this." Annie listened intently as he spoke and got lost in his blue eyes. She nodded her head and laid back in the bed bracing herself for the next contraction "I can do this."

Three hours later Annie held both of her babies in her arms and felt a feeling that she had never experienced. This is what it means to truly love another person… This was true love in it's greatest form. She smiled as Ryders little hands moved over his face. The door opened and Jax entered the room with a grin on his face "We got a heard of people out there wanting to meet these guys.. Even some patches from other charters dropped in to see third generation SAMCRO" Annie chuckled and rolled her eyes. "Can we just hide for a few more minutes? We'll never get this moment again." Jax placed his hand on top of Annie's and nodded his head, Annie couldn't help but miss Thomas at that moment. Her heart ached constantly for him but it always seemed to heal itself when Jax was around.

Jax's mind

Jax sat next to the hospital bed watching a Harley show that was broadcasting while his brother wrote on a pad of paper next to him. He looked content while he was moving the pen across the lines and he looked determine to get his thoughts out before he lost them. About ten minutes later he put his pen down, folded the paper, and placed it in an envelope with the words "When You're Ready" on the cover. Jax decided not to ask because he knew if Tommy had something to say he would. The brothers were silent as they finished the show and when the credits started to roll Thomas sat up straighter in the bed as if he wanted to talk "Whats up baby brother?" Thomas looked around the room and threw his hands up with a shrug "Im dyin bro, whats up wit you." He spoke in a low sickly voice. Jax shook his head with anger "Don't say shit like that Tommy…" "Jackson. It's the truth…and im at peace with it. I need you to be too." Jax sighed and rubbed his hands over his eyes "And how the hell am I supposed to do that?" Thomas just gave him a half smile and shrugged.

"I wish I could tell you man, but I don't got the answers…Just don't let this take over your life. You got too much to live for and trust me… I'm okay." Jackson gnawed on his bottom lip. "All of us aren't okay." Thomas nodded his in agreement "I know that bro but mom and I have talked and she and I are at peace with it. Same with everyone else. There's only two people who im worried about when I go. You. And Annie. I said my good bye to her and it hurt like hell." Jax could see the tears flood up in his brother's eyes and Jax placed his elbows on the bed and held his head in his hands, he knew Annie loved his brother fiercely and that she would be lost without him. They had grown up together and planned on getting married when they were older. They are perfect for each other.

"I see the way you look at her…The way you've always watched over her for any sign of danger. I know that she's the only person…that has seen the real you. I love that girl, every part of me does and I know...that she loves me too.. But I see her… I see her with you. I see her smile and…" Thomas stopped to catch his breath before continuing "and I see her eyes when you're around. She loves me Jax… but I know that she loves you too." Thomas nodded his head while Jax shook his head no. "Tommy.." "Jax please just listen." Jax stopped and stared at his little brother. "I need you to promise me that you will always take care of her. Promise me that… you will do your best…to protect her." Thomas reached for Jax's hand. Jax couldn't stop the tears that were now falling freely from his eyes as he held onto the fragile fingers that belonged to his baby brother while he poured his heart out. "And promise me… that when the time comes… you will... love her the way... I know that you do… and the way that she deserves." Jackson let out a small sob and wiped the tears from his face with his free hand, he placed it on top of his brothers and nodded his head "I promise." Thomas nodded his head once more before the machine steadied into a long beep with a flat line running across the screen.

The hospital door was opened breaking them both from their trance when a nurse came in and explained that Abel needed a few tests and that visiting hours were over a few hours ago. Annie nodded her head and gathered her purse while Jax waited for her. "Bye baby" Annie said softly while placing her hand on the incubator. Jax placed his hand on top of hers and nodded his head to his son. They started walking down the corridor towards the main entrance of the hospital. As the night air hit them both stopped to breath in the freshness that it held. "What a day.." Annie spoke softly with a sigh. "Yeah it was somethin wasn't it?" Annie turned to face him "Did you handle Darby?" Jax simply nodded his head in response. "Good."

They both stood in front of the other looking around aimlessly. Neither of them knew what to say and Annie was starting to get nervous "I guess I'm just gonna head home. I'll see you tomorrow?" She asked while getting her keys from her bag and looking at him in question. "I'll follow you home. It's too late to be goin by yourself." Annie silently nodded and made her way towards her SUV. As she started the ignition and put on her seatbelt she glanced in her rear view mirror and watched as Jax swung his leg over his Dyna and the rumble of the bike soon followed.

The entire ride to her house she kept glancing back at him and knew that he was watching for any sign of danger. She parked in her driveway and he pulled up beside her and cut his engine. He got to her door and opened it before she could and she slowly slid out of the seat and her feet hit the ground. Jax had one arm still on the door and the other on top of the car so she was right against him. Jax could smell her perfume and watched as her eyes made their way to his own. Annie slid past him brushing chest to chest and started toward her front door with Jax following behind. She turned on the lamp that was on the small table in the entryway and placed her keys in the bowl while slipping off one of her shoes. As she leaned against the wall for support while she bent down to take her other shoe off she gasped when she felt large hands grasp her hips and a strong body lean into her own. Annie closed her eyes as he moved her hair to the side and placed a gentle kiss to the curve of her neck. Then another. Then another. And another. "Jackson.."

The moment his name fell from her lips he lost all control and spun her around to press his lips against hers. He pushed her back against the wall with a thud and her tiny hands moved up his chest and under his kutte, pushing it off of his body and onto the floor. Jax pinned both of her hands against the wall beside her head and continue to lose himself in the taste of her mouth. Their tongues battled for control and Jax needed to feel her against him. He let go of her hands which quickly wrapped around his head and tangled through his hair while his made their way to her ass and picked her with ease as her legs wrapped around his waist. After a few minutes it was no longer enough and Annie began to remove her shirt from her body and their lips parted for only a few seconds… yet it felt like an eternity. Jax spun them around and walked toward her bedroom. He flipped on the light switch and walked over to the bed. He set Annie on her feet in front him when she started to yank at his hoodie. Jax pulled it off of him and tossed it to the floor before grabbing her face and taking her mouth with his again. Annie ran her hand under the white t shirt he was wearing and scraped her nails lightly along his abs. Jax tore it from his body and unclasped the black bra Annie was wearing. Her chest was pressed into his as she stood on her tip toes in order to reach his mouth. Jax gathered her up in his arms again and dropped her onto the bed with him hovering over her. He moved from her mouth to her neck and made his way down her flat stomach.

Annie was breathing in shallow breaths and could not get enough of the man above her. He kissed her like he was a dying man in the desert and she was the water. As he made his way doen her stomach she was able to find her voice again "Jackson…" she moaned when he slid his tongue over her belly button. When he reached her jeans he gently undid the button and the zipper and he rose to his knees while admiring her body. HE very gently and slowly slid the denim off her legs and she was left in only black lace panties. Jax licked his lips and swore that he had never seen a more perfect sight than he did at this moment. "God youre beautiful Annie" He said in a husky voice as he brought his lips back to hers. Annie roamed his body and wanted to feel every inch of skin that was exposed. When she felt his fingers slightly graze over the top of her panties she rose her hips to give him the okay and he peeled the fabric away. Annie buried her face in the crook of his neck and started sucking on the flesh there and then running her tongue over the mark.

Jax slid his hand to the middle of her thighs and gently spread her legs open for him. He slithered down her body until his lips were at her almost touching her most sensitive parts. Annie rose onto her elbows to make eye contact with him and he saw her eyes turn black with want. When he finally made contact with her clit she through her head back and clenched every muscle in her stomach. Jax put his arms around her thighs to keep her from moving away from him and he continued to run his tongue up and down her slit as she continued to squirm and get wetter for him. "Fuck Jackson… ugh" her moans were getting louder. He decided to enter his middle and index finger inside her and started pumping in and out. "You like that Annie?" Her reply was the sexiest moan he had ever heard. He knew she was getting close and he was beginning to get nervous that he would reach his peak before his dick even left his pants but the site was too good to interrupt. HE started sucking at her neck again and she dug her finger nails into his back. "Cum for me Annie." Anne's eyes flew open and she locked eyes with Jackson. He started pumping a little faster and seconds later Annie shattered around him still holding eye contact with him. Her body shivered and her breaths were irregular while he slowly kissed her.

Annie's eyes were closed and she loved the way his mouth dominated her own. She could taste herself on him and she knew that she needed him. Annie reached between them and undid the SAMCRO belt buckle and undid the button of his jeans. "I need you Jackson." She whispered while her hand gripped him inside his pants. "Fuck! Annie don't stop.." he spoke desperately as his head fell onto her shoulder. She slid his jeans over his hips with her feet and continued to stroke him. "I need to be inside you" Jax spoke through ragged breaths. Just as he was about to plunge into her he stopped and looked at her and moved the hair out of her face with his hand while the other held him above her "tell me you want this" Annie leaned up and gave him a small kiss an cupped his cheeks while looking into his eyes "I want _you_ Jackson."

Jax filled her completely and couldn't believe how tight she was, he stilled above her until she was used to his size. When she wiggled her hips he began to thrust in and out of her. Jax leaned his forehead against hers and continued to pump himself in and out of her at a ruthless pace. "Oh God.. Jax…Don't stop." Annie moaned desperately. Jax nodded his head and growled "Never." Annie could feel it in her lower belly that she was about to be hit with the mother of all orgasms. They had been at this for a while and both were holding off their release in order to extend this as long as they could. Annie started to gasp for air as her lungs started to close in on her "Cum for me Annie… fuck..fuck.." Annie clawed at the reaper on his back and knew that her nails drew blood but she felt that if she didn't hold on she was going to explode. Seconds later she saw a burst of white light and a violent shudder run through her entire body. Jax roared above her and moments later she felt him bury his face into her neck while he emptied himself inside of her.

Jax stayed connected to her for a few moments before gently pulling out of her. He laid half of his body on the bed and the other half on top of her. Neither of them spoke but he felt her fingertips gently start moving across his back while her other hand scratched his scalp. Jax could have purred like a cat at that moment. He moved his lips towards hers for a gentle kiss and once again they locked eyes. The words were right on the tip of his tongue… just when he went to speak he heard her... "I love you Jackson." And a single tear fell from her right eye. Jax wiped it away with his thumb and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear and gave her his infamous smirk "I've loved you since the day you climbed into my treehouse."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

As the sun flowed in through the curtains Jax could feel his eyes starting to open slightly while his nostril were invaded by a very similar smell that brought a smile to his face. He reached over to pull Annie closer to him but his arm was met with an empty bed. He could feel that the sheets were still warm so he knew she must have woken up recently. Jax decided now was the time to get up and deal with the revelation the previous night brought to light. He first swung both of his legs to the side of the bed and placed his feet on the soft carpet and he stood with his arms stretched above his head. He looked around the room and couldn't help but smile, Annie had folded every article of clothing for him and set out a new set of clothes for him from the ones he must have left. He could hear his prepay going off while he was pulling his plaid shirt on "Yeah?... Alright I'll be there soon." Jax through on his kutte and exited the bedroom, he could hear Annie in the kitchen and made his way there. When he turned the corner he stopped to watch her for a minute. She had the radio on low and was washing out a coffee mug while she moved her hips ever so slightly, Jax couldn't help that his pants felt a little tighter but now he didn't have to think of disgusting images in order to not draw attention. She loved him… she said it last night.

"Hey darlin..." He watched as she spun around as he let out a little squeal and placed a hand on her chest and he almost dropped dead right then and there at the sight of her. She was wearing an open red plaid button down shirt that he had left here with a black bra that had a gem stone between her breasts and a pair of black boy short panties, her hair was done in large curls that hung to her lower back, her makeup was soft and perfect. "Jesus Jackson, make a noise next time." She said with a small laugh. He made his way over to her and backed her up against the counter before he picked her up and placed her bottom on top of it so she was eye level with him. "We have a lot to talk about." Annie nodded her head and bit her lip "I know...I..I know." She cupped his cheek and he leaned onto her touch. "I gotta go to the clubhouse. We gotta discuss what's goin on with the Nords and see if we can get them out of town." "What are they doing? Cooking again?" "Yeah but I'll handle it. Meet me at the hospital later?" Annie nodded her head and Jax turned to gather his things. He slipped on his kutte and put his pre pay in his pocket, Annie jumped off the counter and started making her way out of the kitchen when she felt a hand on hers and pulled her back. She was flush against him and couldn't help the heat that flooded her core as he gripped the back of her head and gave her a bruising kiss. "Have a good day Annie." He smirked and gave her a playful slap on her ass and was out the door. He hoped it was going to be a good day.

As he pulled up to the clubhouse he saw some of his brother standing around so he went to join them. "What the hell's got you so happy assface?" Tig shouted while he approached them. "Just a good day boys." He shrugged his shoulders and brought a cigarette to his lips, lighting it, and allowing the nicotine to enter his veins. "Jackie boy! I saw yer bike at lassies house did mornin. Hows she doin since yesterday?" Jax was nervous… _Did they know? No, he cant say anything he needs to talk to Annie first. Play it cool man._ "She's good man." Just as Chibs was about to make a remark Jax knew he wasn't ready for Clay's voice boomed across the lot "Church!" The all started to file in when Jax felt Opie come up beside him "Dude you got marks all over you… I'm guessing Annie don't look any better?" Opie slapped Jax on the shoulder and Jax couldn't help but run his hand across his neck with a smirk.

As soon as she heard his bike rip down the street Annie decided to get dressed for the day. She chose a pair of nude pumps with a strap over her foot that were extremely comfortable and mint green dress that had ¾ sleeves and came a couple inches above her knee. It was cute, sexy, and professional all wrapped in one. She made her way out to her SUV and headed to her mother's house to pick up her boys. The entire drive there her mind kept going back to the previous night… _He loves me. He's loved me this entire time? I shouldn't feel this way about my first loves brother! Should I? It doesn't matter. I love him and I need to see what happens after we talk._

Annie shut her mind off of all things from last night when she saw the two little blonde boys running towards her. "Mommy!" They both exclaimed as they jumped up into her arms and gave her a kiss on each of her cheeks. "Hello babies. I missed you last night. Did you miss me?" They both nodded their heads quickly "So much that it hurt to breathe?" They giggled and nodded their heads again. "That's what I figured. You two ready for school?" Ryder wiggled out of her arms "Let's go mommy!" Both he and Aiden climbed into the backseat and into their boosters. "Hey baby girl." "Hello motha how were they?" Hazel hugged her daughter tight and the two stayed that way for a few moments. "My granbabies were wonderful as always… when am I getting another?" Annie shook her head "Couldn't tell ya mom" Hazel gave her a quizzical look "What?" Annie asked hating the way her mother seemed to think she knew everything. "What about Abel? It's not like Wendy can be his mother." Annie ran her fingers through her hair "Mom… Jackson and I haven't even talked about what's going on with Abel. Im not his mother and Jax and I aren't together so…." Hazel slapped her daughter playfully on the arm "You're neck says otherwise." Annie pailed and looked at her mother but recovered quickly. When she was about to say something Hazel raised her hand up and shook her head "Baby please don't feed me the bullshit. That has been a long time comin and I'm just surprised it took this long." She gave Annie a kiss and patted her cheek "Bye boys!" she waved toward the twins currently in the car and started walking back to her house "Don't fight it baby." Annie watched as her mother closed the door _"I won't."_ She said out loud to herself as she got into the driver's seat.

"Mommy can we go see Abel later?" Aiden asked once they arrived at the school. "Of course we can baby I think he would really like that." The three finally made their way inside and the boys went off to their classrooms while Annie made her way to her office. She was almost finished with the paperwork for the incoming students next fall. She sat her purse down on the small table by her desk and logged onto her computer to start the day. She was so engrossed with work that she was startled when Aiden and Ryder busted through the door and realizing it was the end of the day.

"Let's go mommy! We wanna see Abel!" Annie picked Aiden up and plopped him in her lap "Just give me a second baby… okay?...I have to shut down the computer and lock up." Annie finished the file she was working on and started to gather up her things. She pulled out her phone and saw that she had missed calls from Donna, Jax, and Gemma. None of them left a message which meant it wasn't very important. She started to call Jax when she was making her way out of the school. No answer. She couldn't help that she always felt disappointed when he didn't answer, it always made her worry. She got the boys settled and the two of them started talking about something that happened in class that day. She decided to call Donna. "Hello?" Donna's sing song voice came through the phone. "Well hello darling and how are you today?" Annie spoke in a British accent (her and Donna thought it was hilarious) "Oh you know just the usual, I have been polishing my silver and getting fit for a tiara." Annie laughed out loud "What's up D?" She heard Donna turn off the sink and knew she was drying off her hands. "I just wanted to make plans for this weekend. We need to go out! You're turning 21!" Annie knew it was meant to be a milestone birthday but she just didn't see the point. She had drank before and was always allowed to drink at the clubhouse if she wanted to. Plus, she was a mom and her main focus was on the two boys in the back. She wasn't a normal 21 year old and she was okay with that. "I don't know D… what did you have in mind?" She heard Donna squeal with excitement. "Okay don't worry about anything I will plan everything! You just focus on looking hot as fuuuck next Friday!" Annie smiled at her friend through the phone "Alright D, I love ya." "Love you more babe!" The line went dead and Annie continued toward St. Thomas.

She saw Gemma's caddy in the parking lot and parked next to her. The boys jumped out of the car and they made their way into the hospital holding Annie's hands. "Mommy I can't wait to see him! Do you think he's gonna like us?" Annie looked at her eldest son "Aiden I know that Abel is going to love you guys." Aiden smiled up at her. The elevator doors opened and Annie lead them down the hall to the room where Abel was being kept. She could see Gemma through the window reading to him while she sat in the rocking chair next to him. Aiden and Ryder slowly made their way into the room. Both boys hid behind their mothers legs and held onto her with a strong grip.

Gemma rose her head from the book she was currently reading to Abel and saw her grandsons coming in with their mother. "Hey babies. You wanna meet Abel?" Both boys nodded their heads and went to stand with their grandmother. Gemma picked up Ryder while Annie picked up Aiden. "He so little mommy!" They both said at the same time. "I know he is, he has to get better and then he will get bigger." Both boys were fully engrossed in watching the little baby sleep. Gemma turned her head to Annie and smiled. "They fixed his heart." Annie was shocked and Gemma nodded her head happily. "Doc said he as stable enough and they were confident he'd make it. Jax had told them to do what they thought was best last night and so today I came in… and… Annie he's gonna be okay." Gemma had happy tears falling from her eyes that she very quickly wiped away. The biker bitch was a happy grandma. Annie stared at Abel and felt a sense of relief was over her, he was gonna be okay.

After an hour the boys decided they wanted to make some pictures to put on Abel's walls so the room wasn't so plain. Annie and Gemma talked about everything under the sun except for the elephant in the room. "So you and Jax finally did something about those feelings huh?" Annie looked at her and gave up on trying to deny anything. "Gemma… does it make me a bad person?" Gemma looked at her shocked and speechless which was extremely rare for the Queen. "A bad person?" Gemma whispered.

Annie nodded her head and wiped angrily at the few tears that had fallen. "Gemma I just… I don't know… I loved Thomas…I…I still love Thomas but…I think…. I think I always loved Jax too. "Annie shook her head as silent tears still fell from her eyes "Thomas was… he was good and he made me feel safe in the way that…I knew… I knew he would never… hurt me. But Jackson…Jackson just… he snuck up on me and…no matter what I did… I couldn't stop… Jackson has always scared me because… I always knew that… that he could rip my heart out…" Gemma hugged the young girl that she considered a daughter close to her and let her gather her thoughts. "Listen to me Annie. You are not a bad person for feeling the way you do…" Gemma took a deep breath "Thomas knew how you felt about Jax and he knew how Jax felt about you. Before Thomas died he and I had some long talks. He was worried about you for a while. I think that's why he fought as long as he did but he was okay with everything because he knew that Jackson would take care of you. My son loved you until the moment his heart stopped and he would never fault you for loving Jax." Annie looked into Gemma's eyes and saw that she was telling the truth. "Thank you Gemma."

A while later Gemma stood and decided that it was time for her to head home. She gave Annie a kiss on the cheek and then gave her grandsons massive hugs before heading out the door. Annie sat in the chair and watched her boys intently… all three of them. She heard the door open and smiled when she saw Jax enter the room. _Yeah… she definitely loved him._ "Uncle Jax!" Both boys barreled toward him and he went down in a crouch to gather them up in his arms. "There's my big guys… and how is my little guy?" Aiden brought Jax's face to his "He is perfect. He looks like us." Jax barked a laugh "Us Teller men are pretty good to look at." All three of them turned their heads to Annie with identical smirks on their faces. Annie smirked right back "I guess you guys are pretty gorgeous." Jax and Annie shared a wink and a smile. After a few minutes Annie decided that she needed a coffee and headed down to the café leaving the four Teller men alone.

"Uncle Jax?" Aiden asked while placing his tiny hand into Jax's large one. Jax looked down at the older twin, "Yeah little man?" Aiden bent down to retrieve a paper from the pile of drawings he and Ryder had been working on for the past two days. Aiden held up the picture to him and Ryder joined them standing on Jax's other side. Jax kneeled on the ground so he was the same height as his nephews.

The picture was of a large house with a red door, similar to Annie's home with her SUV parked in the driveway. A motorcycle was parked next to it. In the front yard were five figures holding hands. "See that's mommy, and you, and me, Aiden, and baby Abel." Brynn spoke proudly while pointing them out to Jax. "And that's daddy Thomas in heaven. Mommy said he sits on the clouds when we wake up and on the stars when we go to sleep." Aiden smiled brightly at Jax. "This is awesome guys, I love it."

The boys were quiet and both of them were biting their lip the exact same way their mother did when she was over thinking about something. "Hey, what's goin on with you two?" They were both quiet while glancing back and forth at each other. "You're Abel's daddy right?" Ryder asked him in a whisper. "Yeah buddy I'm Abel's daddy." Ryder shuffled on each of his feet while continuing to bite his lip. Jax looked back and forth between the two little boys. "Well… why can't you be our daddy too?" Aiden finally asked while looking at his feet. Jax looked at the boys and thought about what and how to say what he needed. He scooped both boys up and sat them each on one of his legs while he sat in the rocking chair. "You know I love you guys right?" Both boys nodded their heads. "You both know that I would do anything to protect you right?" They nodded their heads again. "That's what daddy's do." Ryder turned his head toward Jax "So can we call you daddy?" Jax nodded his head and brought the boys closer to him "I would love to call you my sons…so yeah I would like that." Both boys smiled brighter than he had ever seen them.

Annie was making her way back to Abel's room from the cafe when she passed Wendy's hospital room. Wendy was lying in the bed staring blankly at whatever was playing on the TV. Annie couldn't help but feel bad for her, she knew that everyone turned their backs toward her because of what she did. Annie knew it was easier for them to turn their noses up rather than deal with the fact that they fucked up too. Annie loved her family but she knew Gemma was the one person you never wanted working against you and she also knew that the wrath of Jackson Teller was far worse. Annie ran her finger around the rim of her cup and bit her lip.

Annie knocked twice on the door entering the room even though it was open. "Hi Wendy." Wendy turned her attention toward Annie "What do you want? Did you come to tell me how I'm a horrible mother and that I will never see my son again? Just go. I got enough of that already." Annie shook her head and walked slowly further into the room. "I'm not here to tell you that you're a bad mom." Annie sat in the seat next to Wendy's bed. "I'm sorry Wendy." Wendy's looked at her confused "You're sorry? For what?" Annie gathered her thoughts while staring at the cup that was in her hand before raising her eyes to meet Wendy's. "I'm sorry that no one helped you… that I didn't help you. I knew you were an addict. I knew that… I knew that you were going through so much... but… I just… I didn't do enough. Maybe if you had had support you wouldn't have had to start using again… I don't know. I know how Gemma and Jax are and no one needs their wrath in your position… so I just want to let you know that… you aren't alone anymore.. I can be your friend.. I mean.. only if you want."

Wendy looked at the young woman that sat beside her. _How the hell can a person be that GOOD? I mean come on! I can't even hate her. I don't even know what to say to her?_

"Jesus Christ... I can see why he loves you so God damn much." Wendy rose her eye brows at Annie's expression. "You know what I'm talking about." She saw Annie fiddle with her fingers. "Wendy… I'm sorry... I never wanted to cause problem between the two of you. That's why I distanced myself..." Wendy placed her hand on top of Annie's "Annie, I knew the moment we came into Charming and you walked into that clubhouse. I mean I had only known him for a couple weeks but… I saw the way he looked at you… I knew I was just a time out for him… but…" "But you loved him." Wendy nodded and Annie truly did feel for her. "I appreciate this. I really do. You know I'm gonna have to check myself in…Get clean…But Annie... I really wanna see him sometime..." Wendy started to cry as the realization hit her that she may never get another chance to know her son. "I hope that you love him the way you love your boys... I see you with them and…I want that for Abel. I really do!"

Annie understood where Wendy was coming from, even if no one else did. Wendy was a mother who fucked up. But Annie knew she couldn't be punished forever. "Listen to me Wendy. And listen good. Gemma and Jax will never forget what you did, and Gemma will definitely never forgive you. But, when you get cleaned up and when YOU are ready to see Abel and _know_ that you can be what he deserves. I promise that I will do everything in my power to make that happen. _But as a mother_ I can also promise you, that if you come back in his life… and you hurt him again…I will make it my mission to destroy you." With that Annie stood and left the room.

"You're already an incredible mother to him." Wendy said out loud when Annie was out of ear shot.

Annie could hear their voices coming from the hospital room and decided not to barge in right away. "Daddy?" She heard Ryder's voice say. _Daddy? Who is he calling daddy?_ "Yeah little man?" She heard Jax respond. Annie felt like the air had left her lungs and she couldn't help but lean in closer to hear them better. "Do you… do you love mommy?...Other kids have a mommy **and** a daddy and they love each other." Annie started biting her lip… she wasn't ready for this. She heard Jax laugh. "Jesus boys… I have loved your mommy for a very long time. When I was like I don't know… ten maybe… your mom was over the house… at that time she was like four. I was up in my treehouse and I didn't wanna play with her.." "Why not?" Aiden demanded. Jax laughed again "Cause! She was a girl and I was busy playing with my motorcycles. Anyway… Your mommy came climbing up and scared the hell out of me! I mean she didn't make a single noise climbing up there. When she finally said my name I jumped so high I hit my head on the ceiling." Her boys started belly laughing "When I turned around your mommy was there.. she was wearing this blue dress with matching ribbon in her hair and she was holding a handful of gummy bears out to me… ever since then… I loved her." She could tell that they had all stood now and heard there feet shuffling. "Well.. I love mommy more!" She heard Ryder yell. "No way! I love mommy mostest!" Aiden screamed back. She knew that was her que. As she walked into the room she figured that this was how it was supposed to be. She just hoped that her heart was safe with Jax and that her biggest fears wouldn't become a reality.

"We still gotta talk." Jax said while taking her hand in his and threading their fingers together while staring down at Abel.

"Of course." Annie leaned her head on his shoulder and let all of her fears fall away.


	10. Chapter 10

Hope you guys like it! Sorry about delay in Update...

Chapter 10

Leaving the hospital was difficult with not being able to bring babe Abel home as well but the four of them made their way down the corridor and out the main exit. Annie held on to each of the boys hands while Jax was on the end holding onto Aiden's, and walked toward her SUV. "When can we see Abel again?" Aiden asked while Jax buckled him into his booster. "You can see him tomorrow after school." Jax said with a smile. Aiden and Ryder both shook their head "No" stating that they didn't want to go to school but would much rather spend the day with Abel. "You have to go to school guys… Abel's gonna look up to you guys… you want him to be proud of you right?" They both nodded their heads quickly "Alright, then you need to go to school." Both boys were quiet and thought about what Jax had said. "Are you proud of us Daddy?" Ryder asked while looking at him with blue eyes that matched Jax's almost identically. "Of course I am little man." Annie watched the three interact and couldn't help but feel butterflies in her stomach. The back doors were closed and Jax made his way over to the driver's side door while Annie leaned against the vehicle with her ankles crossed and her arms behind her.

Jax stopped right in front of her and gently placed his hands on her hips tugging her just a little bit closer; while still being aware of the little eyes watching them. Jax knew that even though Aiden and Ryder were calling him "daddy" it didn't mean they were used to mommy and daddy being affectionate. "I'll come by in the morning for our talk.." Annie nodded her head and looked at him. "You better be bringing breakfast Jackson." Jax smirked and leaned in a little closer "Darlin there's only one thing I wanna _eat_ for breakfast" his voice low and husky, filled with promises only Jax Teller could keep. Annie playfully pushed him away. "You are so bad." She said with her eyebrows raised and a slightly shocked look on her face. "I'll follow you home and make sure everythings okay." He said while squeezing her hip harder and then made his way to his bike. Annie opened her door and got behind the wheel.

Jax had made sure the three of them made it home and inside safely before he headed to his house that Wendy had been living in for the past few months. When he pulled p he saw his mother's car parked in the front with the lights on throughout the home. "Ma!" Jas walked in and his nostrils were invaded with bleach and pinesol. He saw his mother coming down the hall with trash bags and went to help her. "Hey, baby. I just wanted to come by and get this place livable, junkie bitch left it a pigsty!" Jax shook his head "Cleaning was never her strong suit." Gemma picked up a piece of paper and playfully through it at him. "No shit smartass." Jax sat at the kitchen table after putting the bags at the curb for pick up in the morning. "It's late Ma, you really don't have to do this." Gemma put a cigarette between her lips and lit it up "Im you mother, this is my job until the day I die." Jax was quiet for a second before giving her a small smile and nodded his head in appreciation. Gemma eyed him warily "So… what's goin on with you and Annie?" She exhaled the smoke out of her nose while still looking at Jax. He let out a sigh and leaned back in his chair and ran both of his hands through his hair. _Of course Gemma picked up on something, she knows everything about everything._ "Ma… I just…" He tried to gather the words before continuing. This was his mother, the woman who he trusted and loved completely, the woman who always protected him, so why was it hard to explain to her what was happening? "I have loved…that girl…before I even knew what that meant. I loved her before the club, before the croweaters and sweetbutts, I loved her before Tara, its just… she was never… _mine_. She was always there and close enough for me to love from a distance but… she was Tommy's." Jax pulled a cigarette out and allowed the nicotine to do it's job. "I ain't delusional… I know if he were still here them two would be happily married and would probably have another kid or something by now… I just… I have fucked up everything… and I can't fuck this up. If I lose her… if I _lose_ Annie… I lose my entire life. I lose my best friend, I lose the love of my life, I lose those boys, I… I'm… I'm scared." He said with a nod.

Gemma watched as her son let her see into his heart. She knew that Jackson loved Annie, she knew it when he was a kid and knew it every moment he saw him with her. She was always what he could never have and now that he has the chance he's terrified of messing it up. "Baby… You can't go into this thinking like that. If you think too much of about fuckin it up… you're gonna fuck it up. You love her, she loves you. Hold onto that. You're brother saw it… he knew that he was her first love but he also knew that you were her true love. And sweetheart, there is a major difference between the two." Jax looked at his mom with wide blue eyes and she could have sworn he looked like the little boy she remembers for a moment. "I'm gonna head home." She gather her things and started out toward the door with Jax following and walking her to her car. She turned before getting into her car, "You two got a lot to talk about baby, but make sure you don't hold back. Tell her all the shit goin on in that blonde head of yours. You can't expect it to work unless all of the baggage is laid out." Jax opened the car door for her and kissed her on the cheek. "What would I do without you?" He chuckled. "Probably would have drowned in pussy or your own vomit by this point." Gemma smirked back and closed the door. Jax watched her as she drove down the street and knew that his mother was right. Jackson had a lifetime of feelings and bullshit that he needed to lay out at Annie's feet. He headed for bed and prepared himself for what tomorrow would bring.

Annie had woken extra early this morning in order for her and Jackson to have the time to talk properly. She was going to go into the office late and her mother was going to pick up the boys and bring them in for her. She didn't tell her mother _everything_ that happened but her mother knew. _She just knew!_ Annie decided to brush her teeth and her hair. She was wearing her pajamas which were a lilac camisole tank top that showed an inch of her stomach, paired with black sleep shorts and a light robe that came to her upper thigh. She decided to start coffee and was sitting in her kitchen breakfast bar waiting for Jax. It was just about 7:00 AM and he should be here any minute. Annie cracked her knuckles and thought of how this talk was gonna go. _Was he going to start or should she? What was she supposed to start with? Where should they sit? How close should they sit? Should they eat food while talking or just have coffee? Was she dressed for a talk or should she change? Shit. What was she doing?_

Annie heard the roar of a Harley coming down her street. The neighbors had grown accustomed to the sound over the years which was good. Annie heard the front door open and raised her eyes from her hands when he entered the kitchen. She was caught off guard when he suddenly appeared in front her and grabbed her face and gave her a lip searing kiss. "Mornin darling." Annie opened her eyes and was unable to speak. This always happened with Jax ever since she could remember the man standing before her had been able to leave her speechless. Her mind wandered…

Annie had just gotten her ice cream from the truck and was smiling bigger than any other eight year old, when she turned around and Billy Tolken grabbed the ice cream and threw it to the ground. Annie did not like him at all! He was mean to her all the time. Just when she was about to try and walk around him she saw the young boy pale as if he had seen a ghost. She turned to see what had the bully so frightened and she saw Jax standing with his arms crossed over his chest and his eyes set on the fat burly kid that had just knocked her ice cream to the ground. "Hi Jackson." Annie smiled sweetly at him and he turned his attention to her and his expression softened completely. "Hey babe, why don't you go get in line again." Annie saw his eyes and face go back to stone when he looked back at Billy. Annie knew even then what that look meant… Jackson Teller was PISSED. So she did as he said. She could see Jax exchange some heated words with Jackson poking him in his chest a few times and pointed at her a few times as well. Minutes later as she approached the front of the line, both Billy and Jax made their way over to her. Billy stuttered out an apology and promised to never ever ever bother her again. He looked at Jax and Jax gave him a curt nod. Billy then ran off and Jax put his arm around Annie and through her over his shoulder. "What kind of ice cream did you want Annie?" She couldn't even muster up an answer. He defended her against the bully and got said bully to apologize. She didn't know what he did but it must have been something major. Annie was speechless. _Why did he do that?_ She thought to herself, but in her mind she smiled a little because she knew he defended and protected her.

Annie stopped her trip down memory lane and shook it out of her mind. "Uhh good.. good morning." She stuttered from the shock and force of the kiss. Jax walked over to the counter and prepared a cup of coffee for himself. He turned himself around and leaned into the counter with the steaming cup in his hand and watcher Annie intently. Annie started to feel flustered under his intense gaze and he just smirked. The signature Teller smirk that she knew all too well especially now that her boys had seemed to master it overnight. Jax finished off his cup of coffee and slid his arms around her waist pushing her hips into his own. Jax would be lying if he said he cared that she could feel that he wanted her at that exact moment because by the way her eyes grew dark he knew she felt the same way. They held eye contact for what seemed like hours as if everything that needed to be said the other could see reflecting in the other's eyes. Annie needed to taste him _just a little bit_ she laced her fingers through his hair and rose to the tips of her toes and pushed his mouth towards her own. This kiss was gentle but was still full of passion and she allowed herself to get lost in him.

"Mommy!" Annie and Jax broke apart, each letting out a small. Jax touched his forehead to hers and smiled as he watched her turn back into mommy mode. "What is Aiden?" She yelled softly back to him. The both heard the sound of little feet barreling towards the kitchen and separated just a little. "DADDY!" Both boys screamed and jumped up and down while clapping their hands. "Hey there are my favorite people in the world." "Are you here for breakfast?" Aiden asked happily. "Only if you guys want me to stay." "Yes! Yes! Yes!" Aiden yelled. "You can stay here forever daddy." Ryder said with a smile. Annie made eye contact with Jax and he saw the hope flash in them mixed with something else he couldn't quite place. Maybe it was fear. Because he felt it too.

Jax brought the boys to their rooms and started to get them ready for the day while Annie started to make breakfast for them. The three of them coming down the hall was quite a sight. Jax was walking in between the two boys wearing his signature white sneakers, dark jeans that hung low on hip hips, his knife was strapped in it's holder against his thigh, with a white long sleeve shirt under a black shirt that said SAMCRO across the front, with his kutte on top of it. Aiden walked at his left side dressed in white sneakers, dark jeans, a white undershirt, and a blue plaid button up on top with his sleeves rolled up a little, and his hair in a Mohawk. To Jax's right was Ryder who too was wearing white sneakers and dark jeans, but he wore a long sleeve black shirt with the sleeves bunched up and his hair also in a Mohawk. Annie had to snap a photo quickly in order to save this moment in time. The three made it to the kitchen "Mornin Darlin." Jax said and kissed her cheek. Both boys walked in behind him "Mornin Darlin." They both said and tried to walk past her. Annie put her arm up to block them and raised her eyebrows. Both of their eyes got bigger "Morning Mommy!" They both hugged her waist tightly and looked up at her. "Much better!" She bent down and kissed both of them all over their faces and they giggled. They went to sit next to Jax at the breakfast bar and he laughed at the entire exchange. "What are you teaching them?" Annie asked jokingly. Jax rose his hands in surrender and shook his head as if he had no idea what she meant.

The three of them ate their breakfast and talked while Annie cleaned up. The door opened and Hazel's voice came through the house "Where are my boys?" She yelled happily. "In here gran, in here!" Ryder yelled back. Hazel walked toward the voice and couldn't help but smile at what she saw. Jax and the boys were sitting together and they were talking his ear off about school, motorcycle, and Abel and he made sure to listen and answer when needed. Hazel saw her daughter put the last of the dirty dishes away. "Hey mom!" Annie smiled at her mother and gave her a big hug. "Hi babygirl, how are you this morning?" Annie stole a glance at the three men in her life and a small smile came to her lips "I'm doing really…really good." Hazel smiled back and walked towards her grandsons "Are you two ready for school?" The boys heads turned towards her and they both jumped down off the stool to get their bags by the door before turning back to her "Yes!". Hazel laughed "Alright lets go, say bye for the day." The boys went to Annie and hugged her tightly "Love you Mommy!" both of them said while looking up at her. "Are we going to see Abel today?" Annie nodded her head "of course we are babies." They then turned toward Jax and ran to him and he opened his arms and scooped them up "Bye Daddy!" each of them kissed one of his cheeks. Hazel's heart filled with joy and she looked towards her daughter who had the same expression. Jax headed out the door to get both boys into Hazel's car.

""Alright, you two be good today aight?" He said while closing the door and leaned in through the window. The both nodded their heads and started talking to one another. Jax turned toward the house to see Hazel walking toward the car. "You're really good for them, _all of them."_ She said while standing before Jax. He nodded his head and looked around, not knowing what to say "I'm gonna do my best." He finally said. Hazel just smiled and gave him a hug before getting in her car and backing out of the driveway. Jax made his way back to the front door and took a deep breath. _Here it goes._

Annie had made her way to the couch while they were all outside. She heard the door close and Jax made his way toward her and sat at the couch across from her. She was nervous again, she could hear him settling in to the couch and saw him fold his hands in front of him leaning his elbows on the tops of his knees. "Annie." She heard his voice and it sent a feeling through her body just like it always had. She made eye contact with him. It was now or never.

"Shit Annie, I don't know where to start with this shit so I'm just gonna lay it out there. Annie nodded her head and waited for him to continue. Jax took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. "I've loved you since I was ten years old. I loved you even before I knew what love was or what it meant. I always had this need inside of me to protect you and to be there for you. Shit, I remember saying all the time that I was gonna marry you one day and even back then I was so jealous of Tommy. Whenever I heard you come over I would go to the top of the stairs and every single time you would ask my mom "Is Thomas home? I wanna play." And eeeevery single time I would just… stand there. I'd get mad and storm back to my room. Then as we all got older I figured my feeling toward you would change. Thought they'd be more brother/sister shit ya know." Jax bit his lip and shook his head to himself. "But it didn't matter what I did. Didn't matter how weird it seemed I still.. I still loved you." He shot his head up and started waving his hands "It aint like I was wanting to fuck you or anything back then I just… you know what I mean." He smiled slightly and so did she. "I wanted to find someone else, someone who made me feel the way you did, someone who brought out those feelings of need and protection and wanting to do anything for them. When I got with Tara… I held on to her so tightly because I was scared. I was scared that if I didn't have someone then… then… I wouldn't be able to sort through the noise about you. Then all of a sudden you and Tommy are growing up and then you two are dating and Tara leaves and I was just… alone. I buried myself in any girl I could and drank until every thought about you and those fucking feeling were gone…I was alone with all of these thoughts in my head and… I couldn't deal. Then, you and I started talking more and hanging out more and you were confiding in me and…" He took a deep breath and slicked his hair back. He looked her dead in the eyes "and I was in love with you all over again. I mean how fucked up is that? Not only were you a kid but you were the girl that my brother was completely in love with… and the entire time… I. Loved. You." He paused and whispered "he knew it too." Annie had been taking in everything he had said. She knew she had always had feelings for Jax but she never knew how deep those feeling ran in him. She never knew that he acted out the way he did because of _her._ Annie's head shot up at the revelation of Thomas. "How do you know that?" She asked him and held her breath for the answer. "That night… at the hospital right before he died. He told me that he needed me to take care of you. That he was worried about you and I and that we were going to need each other. Told me to promise that I would love you one day the way you deserved… the way he knew I already loved you." Annie couldn't believe what she was hearing. "He told me he could see it, in the way I looked at you. Said he knew you loved me too. Knew that he was your first love but that I was your true love." Jax watched as Annie processed everything he had just said. He saw her trying to fight back tears and made his way closer to her. He sat on the coffee table that was between them and reached for her hand. He held her delicate fingers inside of his larger ones and waited for her to finish what she her brain was working through.

She looked at him with full eyes and Jax felt his heart tighten. He could handle a lot of shit, with the life he lived he had to. He would rather stand blindfolded in a field with Mayans shooting at him than to see Annie Sanders cry. Annie closed her eyes and nodded her head. She used her free hand to wipe at her face and move her hair back "He said something like that to me too." She tightened her grip on Jax's hand and continued "He told me that… that he loved me. That I would _always_ have him with me…" She started to shed silent tears "that no matter what, a part of me will always be his. But he said that…" She paused for a few moments as tears ran down her cheeks and she swiped at them. "he said that the rest of me would be yours. He told me that… he could see something between us…and that… we would both see it one day. He told me it wouldn't be fair to either of us if we were never honest with the other. Told me that even if… even if… he wasn't dying…one day he was going to have to let me go. Let me be yours." Annie broke down in sobs and Jax held her to his chest.

After a long while the two of them separated and looked at one another. Jackson stood and moved to the kitchen silently, Annie followed behind him. Jax ran a paper towel under warm water and walked over to Annie, he placed his hands gently on her hips and picked her up to place her on the counter. He stepped between her legs and rand the cloth across her cheeks to erase the stains left by her tears. He threw the clothe aside and placed his hands on each side of neck. Their eyes met, "Jackson.." He pressed his lips against hers and she held on to his shirt that she had bunched unto her tiny fists. She wrapped her legs around his waist and the two were lost in lips, tongue, and teeth. A moan escaped her lips and an animalistic growl rumbled deep in Jax's chest. She brought her hands to the top of his shoulders and slid his kutte onto the floor. Jackson reached and pulled his shirt over his head from behind his neck. Annie ran her fingertips along the reaper that covered his back. Jax ran his hands up to massage her chest and took the tiny tank top off of her body. He moved his lips to her neck and collar bone while teasing her nipples with his fingers. He moved his mouth lower and took a nipple into his mouth and then the other. Annie moaned again and again. "Jackson.." She whined. His head snapped up and he roughly (not too roughly) grabbed her behind the neck and forced her face in front of his own. "Are we doing this?" She looked at him slightly confused and delirious from moments ago. "I mean… Are we _doing this…_ you, me, Aiden, Ryder, Abel. Are _we_ doing this? Because there aint no coming back after.." Annie nodded her head before the words were even out of his mouth. "I want to do this Jackson. The whole thing. Relationship, kids, the house, the club, the whole thing.. I love you."

And with that Jackson picked her and moved her to the kitchen table, knocking over the center piece that was there. Just as he was about to continue his assault on her the little vixen beneath him was able to jump down from the table and turn them around. She kissed his lips and started to undo his belt. She bit his lip and tugged on it while allowing his jeans to fall to the floor. She went back to his mouth while her hand grabbed his stiff cock and pumped her fist against him. She smirked against his lips when he sucked in a quick breath. She dropped to her knees and quickly ran her tongue up his entire length. Before Jax could even registered what had just happened his mind cleared and he looked down in time to see Annie take him into her mouth. "Jesus Christ…" He threw his head back and threaded his fingers in her long hair. He couldn't take his eyes off her mouth while she got him off. She looked up at him and he almost came at that very second. "Annie…" He tried to push her off but she slapped his hand away. "Annie.. Im gonna cum.." He held his breath trying to put off the inevitable. She put him deep in her throat and swallowed around him. Jax lost control of all of his senses as he shot his load deep in her throat. She sucked him a couple more times and his body twitched from the aftershocks. Jax breathed heavily and tried to catch his breath.

He felt her slither her way back up his body and he spun her around quickly, her back hitting the kitchen table with a thud. Jax hovered above her and she smirked the sexiest little smirk he had ever seen. "Youre gonna kill me one day." Annie giggled and turned her head and looked at him with innocent eyes. "I have no idea what youre talking about Jackson." He smirked back "Oh really?" He slid his hand down her side and goosebumps covered her body. He felt her shiver as he slid his hands down her ribs and saw her hold her breath when he moved his hands underneath her panties. He ran his hand down her slit and could feel how wet she was. "You sure you don't know what im talking about babe?" he teased as he entered his fingers inside of her. "Oh god…" She moaned quietly. "Tell me what you want Annie." She shuddered and shook "Please Jackson.." She knew she sounded desperate but she didn't care. "Please what?" He said with a little aggression as he pumped his fingers in her roughly. "Uuggghh… please fuck me Jackson." Jax pulled his fingers out of her and slid her panties down her legs and they hit the floor. "With pleasure Annie." He husked into her ear ad he slid into her in one swift motion. She scratched her nails into his back and wrapped her legs around him while he pounded into her.

When they were both spent after a couple more rounds they were lying in the hallway of the house, only feet from the bedroom. Annie laid her head on his chest while they laid completely naked and his arm pulled her closer and wrapped around her waist. He ran his fingers down her back gently and she closed her eyes. His heart beat always did something to her and she just wanted to listen to it inside his chest for a while longer. "You ready for us to be an _us?_ " Jax asked quietly. Annie rose her head and laid her chin on his chest looking at his face expectantly. Jax had to lift his head to meet her eyes. "Are _you_ ready? Because…I was thinking long haul for this shit." He smiled big at her and wrapped both arms tightly around her and moved her so she was lying completely on top of him. Jax tilted his head at her "Promise?" He said and raised his pinkty to her just like Aiden and Ryder do, she smiled and met his pinky with her own. "Promise."

 **Authors note:**

 **Apologize for any mistakes...**

 **OKAY! so we finally have had the talk that we had been waiting for. I wanted to focus more on Jax in that part because I think he had the most difficult position and Annie has said before that she loved Jax but never really understood, whereas Jax had been in love with her his whole life. Next chapter will be more in line with the show but I wanna give everyone a heads up that I am NOT following the plot from the show. Some club business aspects I will but that's it. This is my universe and I hope you will all give it a chance. Let me know what you think. I will also be moving the story along a bit and do some time jumps as well. Nothing major just a week or so here and there just so we can get this going. I also want to let you know that this isn't going to be an easy thing for Jax or for Annie and their will be some ups and downs for them. Just remember that their love is supposed to be the "Real" thing and so you may get irritated with future chapters but we shall see. I post as I write so I don't know where the next xhapter will lead until I sit down to type. Let me know what you think and what you wanna see happen! Thanks for the support! With love, xoxoxo**


	11. Chapter 11

**So sorry for the delay everyone! life got in the way this week and I also had another story pop in my head that I needed to get out before being able to sit and write here again. I do have the next chapter in the works since I know this one isn't long, but its kind of a filler for the next one :) I hope to finish it sometime tonight or early morning tomorrow! just wanted to say thank you for everyone who has viewed the story and say thank you to those who have left reviews. Hope you guys enjoy this- as always let me know what you think and apologies for any mistakes! xoxoxo**

It was Saturday and Annie had a feeling she wasn't going to be in any shape to function tomorrow. Donna had made plans to celebrate her 21st birthday with her. Annie was a little irritated with her friend who had been tight lipped about what they were doing tonight but that was Donna for ya. She had already dropped the boys off to have a night with their grandmas and Annie was currently standing in her closet and trying to decide what to wear.

She heard the front door open "Babe? You here?" She smiled at hearing his voice. "I'm in the closet." She yelled back. She continued to go through her mind trying to put together an outfit when she felt hands wrap around her waistband a hard body mold itself to her own. "What are you doin darlin?" Annie kept staring at the clothes "I don't know what to wear.." She said with a pout. Jax slid his hand down the front of her panties and ran his finger over her clit. Her head rolled back onto his chest "I think..." He spoke huskily in her ear while sliding her panties down her legs "you look perfect..." he un clasped her bra expertly with one hand and brought his hand to her stomach to keep her still while the other continued his assault on her lower regions "Just. Like. This." Annie could feel her knees going weak and her breaths were becoming more frantic, she continued to moan as he increased the pressure on her.

He pushed her hair to the side of her neck and pressed his lips to her throat. "Ja..Jax...Jackson" Annie stuttered. He pressed her body to his even tighter "Cum for me Annie." "Ahh" she tried to squirm out of his touch which made him only hold her tighter. Annie closed her eyes and started to feel her body preparing for what was about to happen. "Be a good girl Annie." She could feel his breath on her ear and that was her undoing. She came so hard that Jax had to hold her up because her legs had given out. As her body returned to it's normal state she relaxed against him as he removed his fingers from her and she watched as he licked them clean. She turned in his arms and smiled against his lips before pressing her lips to his.

Just as the kiss started to get heated Jax pulled back and held her face in his hands. "You gotta get ready ready babe. Gonna shower real quick before we go, you better be dressed by the time I get out or we ain't gonna leave this house tonight. Got it?" She nodded her head and he playfully swatted her butt when he left the closet.

She turned back to clothes and decided to put new panties and a matching bra on. She then picked up a tight black dress that came to her upper thigh, it had winged sleeves and an open back, she paired it with her black red bottom heels. She quickly fixed her hair after it had fallen out from her session with Jackson and she reapplied her make up as well. Just as she was sliding her foot into her heel the bathroom door opened revealing a newly dressed Jax. He had decided on a red and black plaid shirt with dark jeans, and white sneakers. All Annie could think of was ripping the shirt away from his body but she knew Donna would flip if she were late. "Damn... You look... Perfect." Jax said with a soft smile. He really couldn't believe that the creature standing before him was his and he couldn't believe that he had managed to hold off on acting on his feelings for as long as he did. She smiled back at himself winked "I could say the same thing outlaw. Where the kutte?" Jax swaggered over to her and kissed her lightly on the lips "tonight I'm just me."

They made their way outside and she was grateful that she had a lot of experiencing riding on his bike. Riding in heels and a dress was no easy task but she could do it. "Where are we going?" She asked Jax while running her fingers up his torso. Jax almost told her because his mind never worked when she came on to him, almost! "You know I can't say babe, Donna will cut my dick off." Annie laughed and got on the bike behind him "can't have that now can we?" The bike ripped down the street.

They pulled up to LC22, a new bar about 20 minutes from Charming that Annie and Donna had wanted to go to because they always had drinking game tournaments. Both Annie and Donna knew that it was silly to be so excited for drinking games but the two of them were mothers and barely got a chance to go out.

Jax pulled his bike up to the curb and cut the engine. Annie swung her leg over, bring sure not to flash the group of people that were standing outside. He wrapped one of his arms around her waist and walked toward the entrance, Annie hadn't noticed that every mans attention was currently on her but the biker standing next to her sure as hell did. Jax knew that he had nothing to worry about on Annie's end but he had a feeling that he was probably going to have to kick a few asses tonight. Annie looked like every mans fantasy wrapped in a pretty little package, but he couldn't help but smirk when men's eyes roamed her body and found his arm and then found who was attached to it.

People knew Jackson Teller and the Sons so it was no surprise to Annie that he got a few "hellos" while walking to the entrance. As soon as the two of them were through the threshold Donna was slamming into Annie and knocking her to the ground. Donna was currently straddling Annie in the middle of a crowded bar and everyone's eyes were locked on the scene. "Annieeee! You're finally here! I'm so happy to see you.." Annie couldn't help but chuckle at the entire situation, she knew people were watching so she might as well play along with a buzzed Donna.

She placed her hands on donnas hips and smiled up at her. "How happy are you Donna!?" She asked with a raised eyebrow. Donna smiled and threw her ups in the air and started moving her body around, by this point every man and even some women were waiting to see what was gonna happen "Soooooo happy!" She yelled loudly. Donna placed her hands on either side of Annie's head and hovered above her while Annie continued to giggle. She loved when Donna was this happy and care free. Donna them lowered herself to Annie and grabbed her face crashing their lips together quickly. She pulled back "I looooove you." The bar erupted with hoots and hollers before Donna started to stand, and then helped Annie off the ground.

Opie made his way over with a smirk on his face and shot a look toward a speechless Jax who then broke out into a grin that resembled the cat that caught the canary. Opie wrapped his arms around Annie and lifted her off the ground "sorry I ain't gonna greet you like my wife did." Annie laughed and pushed him away "please! Your wife can greet me anytime she'd like." Donna pulled Annie into a tight hug and then pushed a shot in front her face "you have to catch up!" Annie looked around and took the shot like a champ.

Annie turned to Jax and was about to kiss him but was picked up and whirled around. She looked down at the arms and saw the tatoos that covered them. "Happy! Put me down!" Annie laughed at the antics of all of the bikers. It was weird seeing them without their kuttes but she knew they wanted tonight to be chill. She received hugs and drinks from Happy, Tig, Juice, Chibs, and Kip. She was glad they let Kip join them without treating him like a prospect.

After doing an unknown number of shots Annie was feeling fantastic. She and Juice had just kicked Jax and Happys asses in flip cup when Donna asked her to go to the bathroom with her. She went over to Jax and kissed him hard on the mouth. God she wanted him, and wanted him bad. "Meet me in the breath room." She whispered in his ear. She turned on her heel and followed Donna.

The two women made their way into the tiny restroom, Donna went into the stall and left the door open. Annie went to the mirror to check her appearance and ran a finger under her eyes to get rid of the makeup there. "Ya know... I'm having sooo much fun!" She heard Donna say in a schoolgirl like voice. "Annie turned around to look at her friend, she couldn't really see straight but she made her way over to her. Donna was still sitting on the seat and Annie cupped her face. "Thank you so much Donna!" She have her a peck on the lips and Donna flushed the toilet. She washed her hands and went to open the door. She saw Annie by the sink still "You comin?" Donna opened the door and saw Jax smirking at her and push his way into the restroom "She's about to Donna." Donna laughed and left them alone shaking her head.

Jax locked the door and made his way toward the brunette, he say her on the counter and she pulled him toward her. She pressed her lips to his and her tongue demanded entrance, which he happily granted. "Mmmmm... I need you Jackson." She spoke in a desperate voice while undoing his belt, "God I love you Annie." She looked up at him while pushing his pants and boxers over his hips "I love you more." Her voice was breathy and he swore that she never looked more beautiful to him. Although he found himself thinking that a lot lately.

He dragged her closer to the edge of the counter and pushed himself inside of her. "Oh god!" Jax couldn't help but smile as her nails dug into his back, he slammed into her over and over again. The walls were moving from the loud music and he could have sworn someone was banging on the door to the bathroom but he was lost in her. "Jackson... Please don't stop... Oh fuck!" Jackson sped up his movements and brought one of his hands down to run her already sensitive clit. Annie's hips jolted off the counter and she arched her back while throwing her head back. "Ughhh!" "Scream for me Annie" she shook her head in protest and he saw her closing her eyes right in order to prevent the noise he knew was about to erupt inside her chest. "Come on baby... SCREAM!" Annie held her breath for a second and her walls tightened around Jax so tight he almost died. "FUCK JACKSON!" At that, Jax roared and pumped into her a couple more times before cumming deep deep inside of her.

Their breathing came back to normal and then Annie giggled. "Something funny Darlin?" He asked while fixing himself "No. I just love you." He kisses her gently on the lips and brushed the hair out of her face. "You need help getting put back together?" She shook her head "Nahh I'm good." He swaggered out of the restroom smiling sheepishly at the women who were waiting outside for the past twenty minutes. He heard one say to her friend "I'd lock that door if I were with him too." Annie had a laugh with the women in the restroom who all gave her knowing looks and pats on the back. She finished fixing herself and started making her way back to the group.

Just as she was turning to corner to the main room she collided with someone and went down on her ass. "Shit! I'm so sorry!" The voice spoke while reaching out a hand to help her up. Annie was grateful for the help but when she was standing waived it off as no big deal. "It was my own fault, I was distracted and..." "Annie?" She looked up and was met with a pair of green eyes that still sparkled "Annie Sanders?" She nodded her head and pointed a delicate finger towards him "Mason Andrews."


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey everyone! Sooooo sorry for delay, I had computer problems so I had to write this at my public library! Hopefully my laptop is all set soon. Also changed my face for Annie, I feel like shes more Nina Dobrev ish than anything else... just my thoughts, anywho Please let me know what you think! xoxoxox**

Annie was able to stand straight and get a good look at the man who was standing in front of her, _he hasn't changed in the past couple of years_ she thought. He still had a sparkle in his green eyes and a smile that you couldn't help but return. She hasn't spoken to him since the night of their first and only date but she has seen him around town. She knew that he had joined the force just like his brothers and she was happy for him. In her overly buzzed and happy state she decided to give him a hug "It's my birthday!" She smiled brightly up at him "Well damn, Happy Birthday!" She absent mindedly took a seat at the bar beside him and asked him what he was up to. "God you look amazing, you haven't aged since that night.." Annie laughed nervously "Yeah that was something huh?" After a few minutes she realized that she needed to get back to her friends.

Just as she was about to say farewell for the evening she felt his hand land on her thigh "Im really glad I ran into you Annie, I've wanted to talk to you again but I didn't know how." She nodded her head and gently removed his hand looking into his eyes, she felt a little bad for him. After the night Jackson interrupted them she never reached out to apologize, she just let it go. "It was nice seeing you again Mason." She smiled a small smile and started walking away from the bar, as she turned away from him she instantly locked eyes with the steel blue eyes of Jackson Teller. He looked toward her now vacant seat and the man sitting next to it, he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close before locking his lips with hers. He then looked toward Mason and smirked the slyest smirk, "Officer Andrews." He said with a nod. "Teller." He replied in a curt tone. Annie knew this would turn into a pissing contest so she turned in Jacksons arms and wrapped her arms around his neck "Come on, I want cake." She pulled Jax's hand and he went with her.

When they made it back to the group Opie spoke up first "What was dipshit number four doing here?" The guys were all looking at Mason and were on edge. "He's just having drink with a friend." Annie said and they all turned to her with questioning looks "What? He told me." Jax looked at her "Did he say anything else when you two were catching up or just fed you bullshit the whole time?" Annie looked at him with fire in her eyes _Was he seriously still jealous?_ "Don't be an asshole." Jax shook his head and bit his lip in anger "I'm just sayin, that guy aint good for any one of us." Just as Annie was about to counter back with something Donna spoke up "Lets eat cake!" With that everyone relaxed and went back to having a good time. Annie and Jax were tense and stayed away from one another.

When the time came to go home Annie and Donna had downed at least four more shots and were both completely obliterated. "You sure you can ride on my bike tonight babe?" Jax said to Annie, she shook her head and giggled "I don't know but… I do know I wanna ride something else later.." She giggled again and Jax couldn't help but laugh with her. Donna wasn't any better, she was practically trying to rip Opie's jeans off in the street and he was doing his best to pry her off. No one heard the bar door open and someone approach them "I could drive them home for you guys." Their heads all went to the owner of the voice. "No thanks, officer, we got it." Jax spoke annoyed at the man standing before him. "Look, they clearly cant ride, I can drive them home and you two can follow." Jax looked at Opie and he gave him a small nod. Jax looked at Annie and knew she couldn't ride "Fine." Annie leaned against Jax's side and smiled at Mason "thank you Mason, you were always so sweet." She hiccupped at the end of her statement and that sent Donna into a fit of giggles. Both Jax and Opie walked the girls toward the cruiser and put them in the back "Bet you aint used to being the one to put someone back here huh?" Annie said while smiling to Jax. "You better be good or I may have to handcuff you later." Annie smiled and gave him a kiss on the lips. She and Donna started looking at things on her phone in the back when they closed the doors.

Jax made eye contact with Mason and brought a cigarette to his lips "I don't need to tell you what happens to you if something happens to her right?" He said while pointing toward the back of the car. Mason shook his head "No need to worry man, I loved that girl before, I wont let anything happen to her." Jax didn't like the comment but he let it go for now. He and Opie made their way to their bikes and followed behind the cruiser. They made their way to the Winston house and then made it to Annie's home. Jax parked his bike and went to the back to open the door for Annie. She was laughing at whatever they were talking about and smiled brightly at him. She got out of the car "Goodnight Mason!" She waved and laced her fingers with Jax's, she could feel how tense he was and was relieved when Mason finally pulled out of the driveway. She felt him relax and he wrapped his arms around her, she looked at him and smiled the way she always did and he smirked at her "You still mad I ruined that for you?" Annie punched him jokingly in the gut and he hunched over "Hmmmmm… I was disappointed when jealous Jax came out but didn't push me up against the wall and take me then and there but…" As the words left her mouth she saw him stalk toward her like a man on a mission. "So let me get this straight… you wanted me to do unspeakable things to you… even then?" She nodded her head silently. Jax chuckled and shook his head.. "I got something for you." He took her hand and lead her into the house.

She was slightly confused because she assumed he was going to hike up her dress and rock her world up against the house but his mood changed dramatically. They walked through the front door and she took off her heels while he waited for her patiently. He brought her into the kitchen and lead her to the dining room table. _What is he up to?_ Annie knew her buzz was fading "Here babe." Jax handed her advil , water, and a plate of food. She ate in silence and by the time she had finished she felt like herself again. Jax had cleared their plates and came back to sit at the table, Annie brought her knees up to her chest and watched him intently. He sat down with a large envelope and grabbed both of her hands in his own. "Annie, I didn't know what to get you. I… I went to stores and looked at everything and I just… I knew I couldn't buy you something stupid. You know that I love you, right?" Annie looked at him "Of course I know that." She whispered. He nodded his head and took out the papers and laid them out in front of her. She picked up the first set and her heart stopped.

Adoption papers. She was holding two sets of adoption papers, one set were for her to adopt Abel and the other set was for Jackson to adopt Aiden and Ryder. She couldn't speak, she felt tears spilling from her eyes and nodded her head. She put her hand over her mouth to calm herself down. "Is this real?" She asked in a strained voice. He smiled back "Of course its real babe, I told you I wanted this." Annie couldn't help the happy tears that were falling she got up and sat in his lap and he wrapped his arms around her body while she snuggled into his chest. They sat there for a few minutes and she listened to his heart beat "Do you got a pen?" she chuckled. He handed her one and she signed her name without hesitation. "Damn, it feels really good." She smiled at him. He smiled back with a smile that took over his entire face, he kissed her lightly on the lips and mumbled against them "There's still one more part of your gift." He leaned toward the table and handed her another piece of paper, she looked down and her eyes went wide. It was a listing for her dream home in Charming, ever since she was a little girl she wanted the house at the end of Pepperal Lane. It was at the end of a cul-de-sac, two stories, white home with black shutters. It had six bedrooms and four bathrooms, and had an enormous fenced in backyard. She jumped from his lap and squealed "You got this house?! Jackson! Oh my God!" She jumped into his arms and he spun them around. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately "I love you, Jackson Teller." "I love you more."

Annie looked at the clock and saw that it was the middle of the night but she didn't care. "As much as I would love to go another round with you… do you think it would be okay if we gathered up the kids and went to see Abel?" Jax held her in his arms "Let's go get our kids." He smiled back at her. She slid down his body and when her feet hit the floor she decided to go back to her room and change. Once she was ready they made their way to Hazel's house, they knocked on the door and Annie saw her mom coming down the hallway in her pajamas, she opened the door and looked worried. "Hi mom, I know its early but… I really want to see the boys, we're gonna go see Abel." Hazel smiled and was happy that Jackson and Annie were doing so well, they deserved it.

"Mommy?" Aiden stirred from his sleep and wiped at his eyes, he had a pair of batman pajamas on and his blonde hair was a mess "What you doin mommy? You okay?" Annie gathered him up I her arms and held him tight. "Of course I'm okay baby, I just missed you. Wanna go see Abel?" His little head snapped up and he smiled while nodding his head. "Go downstairs with daddy and ill wake Ryder up." He took off out of the room and Annie walked across the hall to her second borns room, she sat gently on the bed and rubbed his back, he started to stir in his sleep. He rolled over onto his back and his eyes shot open "Mommy! I missed you!" He said happily while wrapping his arms around her neck and she wrapped her arms around him. "I missed you more baby." He shook his head and looked at her face "No mommy, I missed you more!" Annie smiled and stood with him in her arms "Whatever you say baby, do you want to go see Abel with me and Daddy?" He smiled and nodded his head "Yes! Yes! Yes!" Annie walked down the hall and found Aiden and Jackson ready to go. Ryder reached out his arms toward Jax "Hi daddy!" Jax held him up with one arm and Ryder wrapped one arm around his neck. "Hey little man, missed you." Ryder giggled "Lets go see Abel!"

Annie watched as the three of them left toward the truck and looked to her mother, "Mom, thank you. For everything… I just, I couldn't have done any of this without you." Hazel wrapped her arms around her daughter "I love you baby girl, go see your baby." Annie smiled and headed toward the truck, Jax opened her door and she slid inside. They made their way to the hospital and were all holding hands while walking inside. Tara approached them with a warm smile and she met them in the middle of the hall "Hey Annie hey Jax, what are you guys doing here so early?" Aiden had tugged on her shirt to be held and she reached down to pick him up while speaking to Tara "We just really wanted to see Abel.." She said with a hopeful smile, Anne knew it was nowhere near visiting hours. Tara nodded her head in understanding "I'll take you guys up, I was actually headed there anyway… Who are these handsome boys?" She asked while looking toward the twins. Ryder was much more outgoing than Aiden when it came to meeting people and he had no problem speaking up "This handsome boy is Ryder and that handsome boy is my brother Aiden!" Jax laughed at the answer and Tara smiled brightly and reached out her hand for Ryder to take. Aiden lifted his face from his mother's neck after Annie had given him a squeeze and a look and he also took her hand. "Are you making Abel better?" Aiden asked Tara and she nodded her head "I am, but he is doing better all on his own. He can come home soon." Both Annie and Jax looked at each other _neither of them had known he was doing that good yet_ while Aiden and Ryder squealed with joy.

Tara had stayed with the family for a while, in that time she and Annie had discussed having a dinner soon and Annie insisted that she bring her husband with her. Tara told them that she would be going to the carnival later that day and made plans to meet up with Annie and the boys. Jax wrapped his arms around Annie from behind and leaned his chin on her shoulder while watching _their_ sons, one in the incubator and the other two looking in the other side at their brother. He placed his hands on her stomach and pulled her into him tighter, he couldn't help the thoughts running through his mind about having a baby of their own. _He hoped that one day Annie would want to carry his baby, a part of him and her._

After a couple hours the boys started to get sleepy and they made their way home. Jax reached into his pocket to feel for his cigarettes and realized he didn't have any. "You mind if I stop for some smokes?" he asked while looking at Annie, she shook her head "of course not, I want candy anyway." She smirked at him. He pulled into the convenient store lot, it was still dark outside. He walked in and saw Louise behind the counter, she always flirted with him when he came in. "what can I get you Jax?" she asked while leaning across the counter suggestively. "Just some smokes, and…." He looked at the candy selection and decided on a few chocolate bars and put them on the counter as well "these." She rang up the items and just as he was about to hand over the cash he saw a smoke cloud burst into the sky, that was Bluebird. _Fuck!_

He tossed the cash on the counter "Keep the change Louise." He quickly made his way to the truck and got in "Did you see that?" Annie asked him and he looked at her. He nodded his head "Bluebird." Annie could see him starting to think and knew she had to calm him down "That's gonna be seen from at least three counties.. lets go home, you call Clay and the guys, go to the clubhouse, I'll get the boys all set. You call me when you know more." Jax was taken aback for a second but then nodded his head _He fucking loved this girl._ "Alright." They pulled into the driveway and Annie started getting the boys out of the back, she got them settled in bed and when she came down the hall Jax was hanging up with Clay. "Whats the plan?" Jax started to gather his things "We need to have church, we aint gonna get close to that scene for a while but we need a plan. Im gonna go talk to the guys, I'll meet you at FunTown later.." Annie placed her hands on both sides of his face and he stopped to look at her "Go take care of business. And please, be careful." Jax crashed his lips to hers and even though he didn't have time, he allowed himself to get lost in her for a few seconds. When their lips parted he gave her a nod and a smile. _Let's handle business_. He thought while starting his bike.

Annie woke up to the feeling of two little bodies sneaking into her bed, she rolled to her side and tucked the boys into the bed and they drifted back to sleep. Annie checked her phone, she had a text from Jax saying they were having a sit down with the Nords to figure out who was responsible.

Jax and the guys were pulling into the lot after the sit down with the Nords, they had a feeling Mayans were responsible but didn't have the proof, yet. Just as Jax was cutting his engine he saw a cruiser pulling into the lot. Everyone was on edge, the cruiser came to a stop and a familiar face stepped out. Jax saw Mason making his way toward him, the guys were gathered around as well. "What can we do for ya…officer?" Clay spoke first. Mason raised his hands indicating he wasn't here for trouble.

"Teller." He spoke with a nod.

"Andrews." Jax spoke back while folding hi arms over his chest, what the hell was he doing here?

"That explosion at the warehouse… im assuming it was yours?" He raised his eyebrows in question.

Juat as Clay and Jax were about to speak he raised his hand and shook his head "You don't need to answer that… look im just here because I know you guys have something to do with that place, I don't know much but what I do know is that they found cowboy boot prints all around… and they found…"

"What? What else did they find?" Jax asked eagerly.

Mason took a deep breath "Fire Marshall found two female bodies, look… I don't need to know any details but, if you guys have something to do with that place, RICO is gonna send you all away for a very long time."

You could hear courses of cussing and the guys saying shit under their breaths.

"Why are you tellin us this shit?" Jax asked.

"Because… she asked me to look out for you guys." With that Mason turned and headed back to his cruiser. He stopped and turned around, "Lunch break is at 12:45, entire scene will be clear of prying eyes for fifteen minutes."

They watched him leave the lot and Jax turned to Clay "What are you thinking?" Clay looked at him and smirked "I think I love Annie even more now than I did before… Church!"

They piled into chapel and took their seats.

"Alright first thing first we gotta pay the Marshall off, make sure he rules it as faulty wiring." Opie nodded and headed out the door.

"We gotta get up there and get rid of those bodies… who were they?" Jax asked.

"They were fresh outta Mexico, working on assembly." Tig spoke.

"What he mean about RICO?" Juice asked.

"Ummm. Well… I may have been hittin them before they kicked it. Let's just say their full of Tigger juice." Tig spoke quietly.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Jax asked with a deadly look in his eyes.

"Im sorry, alright." Tig said while raising his hands in defense. All of the guys shook their head slightly.

"Alright, so we go in and take care of the bodies, then we're in the clear." Clay spoke.

Everyone agreed that Tig would be the one to go to the scene at the lunchbreak to take care of it.

"Now onto other business, those guns were already paid for. We gotta set a meet with the Niners ASAP." Jax said with vindication.

"Call em up. Time to do business boys… Oh yeah, and if all of ya aint at that carnival you'll have a size 9 stiletto up your ass courtesy of my wife."

The gavel slammed.

Annie had gotten the boys dressed and ready for the carnival, they went to see Abel for a bit and headed toward Charming High School. When they arrived Annie found a parking space next to Gemma and she grabbed her boys hands while they walked down the field toward the matriarchs booth. "Grandma!" Both Aiden and Ryder screamed once they saw her and immediately let go of their mothers hand. Annie made her way over and couldn't help but smile seeing the queen put all of her ladies to work. "Hey baby, you look great, who you tryin to impress?" Gemma said teasingly while Luanne made her way over. Annie loved Luanne, she was always so happy and in good spirits despite Otto's fate in prison. "Damn sweetheart, tell me again why you wont work for me?" She said while poking and prodding at Annie who quickly shoved her hands away from her breasts. "Because Luanne youknow that I am way too shy to do what you do. I would be red as a tomato!" Annie joked and Gemma laughed. "Luanne, my son would have a damn heart attack if she ever set foot in front of a camera." Annie knew that was the truth. The women settled into easy conversation while the boys ate.

"Mommy can we go on some rides?" Ryder asked with his signature pout, Annie leant down and kissed him quickly on his chili covered lips, "Thought you'd never ask baby!" Annie gathered her wristlet and her sunglasses and turned to Gemma "Alright Gem I'm gonna bring them around, I'll see you later?" Gemma kissed her cheek "You can count on it baby." Annie held the boys hands and made their way to the ticket booth. She felt a tap on her shoulder and turned to see Tara standing there smiling at her. There was a man standing beside her who was also very happy. "Hey! I'm glad you could make it!" Annie said while hugging Tara. "Yeah, so am I, we needed to get out of the house and work for a while… Annie this is my husband Tyler, Tyler this is Annie." Tyler held out his hand and Annie accepted it "I've heard a lot about you, thanks for inviting us by the way. We just moved out here and I don't know anybody." Annie waved it off "It's no problem at all, trust me, I need all the adult interaction I can get." Tyler laughed and looked at Tara "Is that what we have to look forward to?" Tara smiled and placed a hand on her stomach. Annie caught it, she knew the smile! "OH. MY. God! You're pregnant!" The women hugged again and Annie let out a happy sigh "God, it's the best." Tara nodded and held hands with Tyler, "We've been trying so it's…pretty amazing."

The line had moved and it was Annie's turn to buy tickets. She decided to grab fifty dollars worth and let the boys have a blast. Tara and Tyler stayed with her and made their way to the kids section. Donna ended up joining them and Ellie and Kenny went on rides with the twins. They were all engrossed in conversation when Annie felt eyes on her, she turned around and saw Kyle Hobart watching her intently, she noticed his face had new bruises and hoped that the guys had something to do with it. He always creeped her out and she had no idea what he was doing here, she knew Donna didn't know the history he had regarding Opie being locked up and she wasn't going to tell her. Annie turned away from him and then she saw Jackson and Opie making their way down the field.

Annie jumped up and wrapped her legs around Jax's waist and looked at him while tilting her head "Someone. Is. Late." He smirked and pouted his lips "Im sorry babe, I had a lot of shit to do. You're in love with a very important man." He nodded his head and squeezed her bottom. She laughed and kissed him gently on the mouth. He ended up bending forward and she almost touched the ground, she laughed into his mouth and he finally put her back on her feet. She decided she would ask him about club business later. Today was a day to enjoy family and friends. She lead him to the group and introduced him to Tara's husband. Tyler was a restaurant owner and was planning on opening something in Charming. He, Jax, and Opie semmed to get along just fine and Jax congratulated him on becoming a father, he and Opie joked about what to expect and they were laughing. While the aldies continued talking about babies and being pregnant… Annie and Jax locked eyes and she winked at him, after he raised an eyebrow when overhearing her comment about wanting to be pregnant again.


End file.
